


The Beginning

by enginerd



Series: The Beginning, The Middle, and The End [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, No major character deaths, Origin Story, Sara kills, Sara's life pre-Arrow, Slow Burn, There is death, This is the League of Assassins, kind of bloody, torture scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-10 07:16:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5576181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enginerd/pseuds/enginerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every story has a beginning.  This is the story of how Sara Lance became Ta-er al-Asfer and how her love with Nyssa began.  </p>
<p>Slow burn and Nyssa's a bad ass.  What more could you want?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Rescue

Abda steered the small two person craft closer to the partially submerged supply vessel, Amazo. Her partner, Semal, stood at the end of the boat, hand on his sword, eyes scanning the water for survivors. 

They were too late. The heir would not be happy. Even more so, neither would the Demon’s Head. 

They were getting closer to floating wreckage and bloating bodies. Her nose picking up the familiar scent of blood and carnage. Her years with the league had taught her to ignore the prickling putrid scent filling her nostrils but she still pulled her shemagh tighter across her mouth and nose. 

She steered the craft closer toward a large pile of the fractured Amazo, while Semal used his sword to knock floating debris and dead humans away from their path. He held his arm up to signal for her to stop. Grabbing his binoculars from behind him, he dialed in on a flash of blonde hair lying on a large piece of floating debris from the Amazo. He signaled to Abda to investigate further.

Abda dodged debris and saddled the boat up next to the floating blonde. Semal leaned over the boat and grabbed a hand, feeling for a pulse. Nodding back towards Abda, he lifted the unconscious body into the boat and continued his search of survivors. 

Abda looked toward the blonde, briefly noting it was a woman before binding her wrists and ankles and putting her to the side. 

Following the directions of Semal they grabbed two other unconscious people from the wreckage and made it back to the small seaplane waiting a mile from the shore. It didn’t take them long to tie them to the seats before taking off. Abda checking for signs of consciousness or administering a light sedative to ensure cooperation on their journey back to the mainland, where they would fly another plane back to Nanda Parbat. 

The flight to Nanda Parbat was uneventful. The passengers remaining asleep throughout the journey. Abda landed the small 6 passenger plane at a remote airstrip 14 kilometers outside the compound just as the sun was setting. 

“We should camp here tonight,” Semal said just as the plane came to a stop.

Abda nodded her consent and replied, “I’ll take first watch and will go ahead and blindfold them for the journey.”

He nodded and pulled his to shemagh over his eyes, trusting his partner completely. 

***

First light came too quickly for Abda’s liking. She always was a heavy sleeper and once asleep hated the art of waking. Semal wordlessly handed her a cup of coffee and an energy bar as she pulled the cover from her eyes letting in the soft sunlight of sunrise. 

Abda stretched and made her way outside the cramped cockpit, too tired the previous night to set a tent. Surveying the sight in front of her, she saw the three prisoners blindfolded with hands bound still unconscious.

She finished off the energy bar and coffee, washing off the cup with some water and putting it back inside the plane for the next league adventure.

Nodding toward Semal, he pulled out some smelling salts and threw one toward her for her to wake the blonde as he grabbed the two men. Immediately the prisoners began stuttering, trying to take the blindfolds off. 

The blonde was interesting though, seeming to accept her fate with little fight or perhaps hearing the struggles from the other two and waiting to see how it panned out before proceeding. Abda didn’t have time to dwell as one of the prisoners managed to get to his feet and make a motion to run. 

She immediately grabbed him by the collar and brought him down. 

“Do not try to run. You will be killed.” She said flatly. 

‘Idiot. Who tries to escape with a blindfold on?’ She thought incredulously. 

The prisoner that tried to run, tried another tactic and started shouting.

Abda smacked him across the face, “Do not scream. You will not be heard and it annoys my ears.”

Spitting blood out of his mouth, Abda saw tears start to stream out of his eyes from behind the blindfold. 

‘Coward’, she thought as she stood him up and tied a rope to his wrist bindings. Semal already had the blonde and the other man tied up. He nodded toward Abda and together they were off, guiding the prisoners through the forest and mountainous terrain that surrounded Nanda Parbat. 

The trek normally took four hours but with three prisoners in tow, it was taking much longer. After another trip and fall from the man who tried to run earlier, Abda’s patience was running low. 

“You fall again, I’ll kill you.” She sneered into his ear. 

Of course the others heard, the other man whimpered, while the blonde stayed silent. Another peculiar reaction, Abda noted. 

It took them an extra three hours to arrive to the compound grounds, feeling the hidden eyes of League members as they got closer. While this may have unnerved most people, this gave Abda a sense of comfort. These were her people. Her brothers. Her sisters. Her family. 

They were met a mile outside the compound by Kalil, another league assassin. His shemagh covering his face due to the prisoners, even though it was customary to shed the cover this close to Nanda Parbat, leaving only his dark brown eyes for viewing. 

Semal quickly spoke in Arabic why they were traveling with the three companions and requested a meeting with the Head of the Demon to fill him in on their failure to procure the drug, Mirakuru. Kalil nodded and ran ahead to inform the Demon head of their impending arrival. 

Semal shared a glance with Abda, who took a deep breath. Not ready to face the wrath of Ra’s al Ghul just yet. But she pressed on anyway, pulling her whiner prisoner behind her. 

***

Abda pushed the coward into the prison cell cutting off his bindings just before slamming the hard iron door behind her. She immediately heard screaming and yelling for release. Semal put his prisoner in the cell adjacent and motioned to Abda that he was going to meet the Demon’s Head leaving her to lock up the blonde. 

She grabbed the blonde who didn’t protest or shrink in fear, pulling her into the prison cell. Cutting her bindings and immediately the blonde pulled down her blindfold, catching the gaze of her capture. 

Abda paused before shutting the iron door, her expression caught on wide, scared blue eyes. The blonde didn’t try to fight or flee, simply took a step back as Abda shut the door behind her. 

Very peculiar.

Abda went in search of the heir, finding her in the library, the heir’s favorite location in the compound. 

“Good day, Nyssa .” Abda bowed. 

Cold brown eyes landed on Abda and she fought her physical reaction to reel back. 

“I heard you failed in your mission to procure the miracle drug,” the heir said. 

“Yes. We did. But we recovered three survivors of the wreckage where we believe the drug was housed.”

Abda watched the heir’s jaw clench in barely contained rage. 

“Torture them until they give us the recipe for reproduction.” Her eyes flicking back to the book she was reading, effectively dismissing Abda. 

“Yes, Nyssa.” Abda bowed and made her way to find Semal and other league members who specialized in information extraction. 

***

Sara startled awake. Her body screaming with pain. 

It had been 17 days, or at least she thought it was. Time had become an allusion of pain and misfortune. Her body and mind had lost track of time with how many times she had passed out during a torture session. 

She had told them everything she could think of trying to get the pain to stop but it just seemed to increase with each passing moment. Told them everything about her time on the island, about Oliver, Shado, and Slade, how she had come to the Amazo, Starling City, her childhood pet, her family – she answered everything. But nothing seemed to stop the onslaught of pain. 

She groaned as she fumbled for the small bucket in the corner to defecate into. Her body rebelling against the table scraps of food she receives and devours out of starvation. 

Sara stumbled back to the other corner where she had chosen to sleep although there wasn’t anything in the small prison cell that resembled a pallet. She closed her eyes against the pain and smell. Wishing she was anywhere but here. 

She closed her eyes and dreamed of the soft sheets of her childhood bed, her mother’s voice soothing her to sleep, her father’s hands stroking her face, while the warmth of her sister pressed against her side. Despite the horrifying conditions, a small smile graced her features.

***

“None of the prisoners have revealed anything,” Nyssa repeated Abda’s revelation, her tone revealing her anger. 

“No ma’am,” Abda replied, her eyes downcast in respect while Nyssa flipped through the three different files that Abda had prepared on the prisoners. 

“Carl. Tell me about him.” Nyssa said.

“He was the Amazo’s mechanic. Barely aware that they were doing any sort of biological experimentation. He’s useless.”

“Kill him.” Nyssa said, her tone cold and finite.

Abda nodded, short and quick. 

Nyssa looked up from the next file in her hand, “And Joshua?”

“He was a scientist on the Amazo. A coward. Screams every time we touch him. Extremely annoying.” 

Nyssa settled a gaze on Abda, so that she would get back to the point. 

Abda continued, “He’s given us the experimental recipe of a Mirakuru substitute but explained they could never get it to work. Our scientists are working through it. He’s useless now and frankly, I’d be happy to kill him.”

Nyssa nodded her consent. “And the girl-- Sara?”

“She is interesting.” Nyssa lifted her gaze toward Abda, intrigued.

“She doesn’t know anything useful about the serum but appears to be a survivor. Survived a boat crash. An island full of mercenaries, a ship explosion, and now 17 days of Xavier.”

Nyssa let a small smile grace her lips, Xavier was one of their more talented torturers. 17 days with him was a tall task even for some of the most seasoned league members. 

Abda continued, “I think she is worthy of our ranks, if she is willing.”

Nyssa raised an eyebrow in challenge, causing Abda to avert her gaze. 

Nyssa studied the file further and decided, “I will determine if she meets the Demon’s Head.”

“Yes, Nyssa.” 

***

Nyssa couldn’t assess Sara until sundown having blessed the bodies of the other two prisoners and oversaw their disposal. 

She brought a plate of dinner from the kitchen with her to the cell, putting her shemagh on prior to opening the door, to hide her face, not ready to be revealed yet. Balancing it easily with her left hand while opening the door with her right. She saw Sara was huddled in the corner, fighting the chill of the night.

Nyssa saw the girl meet her gaze immediately, making no attempt to move. The gaze wasn’t fear or anger. It was curiosity. 

Nyssa realized the woman recognized the change in routine. ‘Interesting. Any other prisoner would be rushing to grab the plate. She is patient. Calculating.’

This intrigued Nyssa so she took a chance. Holding the door open, she motioned for Sara to follow. Nyssa winded her way through the dungeon where the prisons were held in the lowest, coldest location of the Nanda Parbat compound. She didn’t look back to see if Sara was following, providing her first test in Nyssa’s trust. 

Sara followed though, nervous and tense. Her legs aching in sharp pain with each step, but she ignored it, pushing through to keep pace with the mysterious stranger. 

She’d done this walk before. They always took her to another room to torture her. Bleed her for information she couldn’t provide. But this was different, she was always bound and flanked with two other men. This time she was following a woman, with a plate of what looked to be real food. Not the table scraps that were thrown into her cell with clear abandon on whether it was edible or not. 

Sara’s eyes drank in the new landscape as they passed the torturing room. The walls looked the same until they passed out into the night and Sara stared up at the stars above. She almost cried at the sight, stumbling to keep pace with her companion. 

They continued walking, past other guards and people, causing Sara to catch up to just a step behind the mysterious woman for fear that someone noticed she was out and shoved her back into her cell. They passed small houses as they followed a trail that climbed high into the mountains. Sara was struggling her breath coming shallow and loud. 

Nyssa glanced back when Sara started a coughing fit and she couldn’t hear the steps in short cadence behind her any longer. Sara gathered herself as quickly as she could and continued behind Nyssa. 

‘Interesting indeed’, Nyssa thought as she continued their climb. 

Nyssa made it to her house, opening the always unlocked door. 

‘No one would dare to enter into the Heir to the Demon’s house uninvited’, Nyssa smirked to herself. 

The house wasn’t enormous, in fact, it was quite small. More like a small cottage in stature. Modest with a kitchen, a table set for two just outside the kitchen. A living space was adjacent to the kitchen with a couch and chair that overlooked a wall covered in books. The living room led to a bedroom and bathroom with a shower and closet. 

Leaving the door open, she uncovered the plate of food and set it at the small table adjacent to the kitchen. Setting a fork and knife next to the food she sat expectantly on the other side of the table waiting for Sara to catch up to her. 

Sara hesitated at the doorway of the house. This felt every bit like a trap to her but she didn’t have a choice. Her stomach growled angrily at the lack of food and the exertion of the hike so she walked in. 

She watched the eyes of her companion, her face hidden behind the cloth mask. They were unreadable even as they motioned for her to sit and enjoy the food.

Sara didn’t hesitate, her stomach leading the way. Digging in hungrily, she moaned at the flavor of the curry and naan bread provided. Watching the eyes, briefly flash with amusement before becoming unreadable again.

When she had finished her food she sat back and stared across the table at her companion, waiting for the trap. Silence enveloping the two. 

“Do you know why you are here?” Nyssa spoke. Sara noted her voice was like velvet with a hint of a British lilt. 

"No." Sara replied. Something flashed across the eyes again but Sara didn't have time to place it before it was gone again. Frustration? Curiosity? 

Silence enveloped them again as Sara felt herself be sized and measured. She couldn’t imagine what this woman was looking at. She wasn’t exactly living a sanitary life on the island and now. Now, she could feel her hair caked to the side of her face mixed with blood and sweat. Her clothes were in tatters, sticking awkwardly to the several cuts and bruises that now littered her body. 

"You survived a shipwreck. Mercenaries. An explosion. And now torture.” The woman spoke again. “You’re a survivor. The question though is why. Why do you want to survive? Your other two companions begged to die after the first day. You did not. Why?” 

“I’m not ready to die.”

“Clearly.” Nyssa replied, a hint of amusement in her eyes. “But why?”

Sara’s mind flashed to her family, her sister. 

“Does it matter?” Sara replied. Her need to protect her family and heart outweighing her need to satisfy this woman’s questions. 

“Yes, it does matter. The will to survive is the most important trait in a warrior. The will to continue to fight even when your body is broken. When you can’t feel your legs, your heart and head will guide you. What guides you?”

Sara was taken aback but she answered honestly. “My family.”

Sara watched the eyes of the woman crease as if a smile graced her features before going back to a blank expression. 

“Quentin, Dinah, and a sister…Laurel.” 

Sara wasn’t surprised that she had this information. It came out of her during the torture session on the third day. She nodded minutely. 

“Would you fight for them? Die for them? But more importantly live for them? Honor them?” 

Sara nodded again, not trusting her voice. She was physically willing her body to not show emotion. To not break down. 

Nyssa faced Sara more fully, eyes boring into the other woman’s, seeking truth. 

“You have an opportunity, Sara. To become a warrior. To fight for a higher purpose. Die for a higher purpose. Would you want that?” 

“What if I don’t want that? Cant?” Sara replied. Not convinced she could become a warrior. 

“You will die.” Nyssa replied, voice cold and detached. 

Sara somehow knew that was the answer before she asked the question but it didn’t help the electric fear that made its way down her spine. She nodded her understanding. 

Sara straightened, her need to survive taking over again. “I will fight for you.” 

“That is not the right answer, Sara.”

A beat of silence as Sara’s shoulders raised in challenge. “I will die for you.”

Nyssa nodded as Sara caught a flash of acceptance and challenge in her eyes. She raised up and nodded for Sara to follow. 

Sara rose, her body stiff and sore from the immobility of sitting. She followed her into the bedroom and then bathroom. 

“Shower and sleep now. You meet the Demon’s Head tomorrow. He will decide your fate.” 

With that Sara was left alone. Alone with her thoughts and fears she let herself fall apart. Silent tears streamed out of her eyes as she turned on the shower and stepped in, not caring about the coldness of the water. It was a reminder to her that she was alive. That this wasn’t a dream. That she was real. 

Sara let the water wash away the grime of the last few years. Let the soap cleanse her of her fears and pain of the last few weeks. She used a razor to remind her of what it felt like to be a woman again. Gliding it over her bruised and shallow cut legs much skinnier than she remembered. Under her arms and between her legs. By the time she was finished she was starting to feel like the 21 year old child she was before she got on the Queen’s Gambit. 

She got out of the shower to find long flowy pants and a t-shirt laid out on the bed for her. Smiling slightly, fingering the soft material she swallowed back tears from flowing again and changed. 

She found a toothbrush in packaging with a new tube of toothpaste near the sink. Brushing her teeth twice she finally felt whole again. Felt clean again even though she barely recognized the woman in the mirror. 

Her eyes had dark, deep circles under them due to countless sleepless nights. She had a split lip with a dark bruise due to the several hits she’d taken over the last few days. Her skin had more freckles on her face than she remembered, she guessed from her time on Lian Yu. But the thing that shocked her the most were her eyes. They were no longer the carefree blue that she was used to seeing in the mirror in her bedroom in Starling City. They were darker. Harder and sadder than she remembered. They had seen death and pain. How much more could they endure? She didn’t know but she knew this road that she was going to be taking would find out. 

She climbed into the soft bedding, her body sighing at the comfort she found in the sheets. A hint of jasmine hung to the pillow, filling her senses and it wasn’t long before she drifted off to sleep, her mind filled with dark eyes.


	2. Meeting the Demon's Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara meets Ra's al Ghul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kind words and kudos! I finished up the story last night and I'm pretty pleased with it. New chapter every Friday. Thanks for reading and commenting! :)

“Time to awaken, Sara Lance. You must face the Demon today.” 

It was the same menacing voice filtering through the walls as when she was first captured. She moved to sit and found that for the first time in a long time she wasn’t in horrible pain. Looking over her arms she found that most of the bruises and cuts were fully healed. She ripped the comforter from her legs and pulled her pant legs up and saw the same. Shaking her head incredulously, she remembered the previous night. 

“Let’s go,” The voice said again in clear annoyance interrupting her thoughts. 

Frantically she went to the bathroom, relishing in how easy it was for her to walk now that most of her wounds were healed. When she finished, she noticed there were grey robes hanging on the shower door. She assumed they were left for her so she started getting dressed. The robes felt odd on her body, not used to anything but western clothes. She found her boots from the island and some fresh socks at the foot of her bed. 

After she finished washing her face and brushing her teeth, she walked out of the bathroom and bedroom to find a dark skinned, short haired brunette woman waiting for her with a look of disdain. For some reason, Sara found herself missing the eyes of the woman who brought her here last night, but wasn’t sure why. They weren’t caring or concerned with her wellbeing but they brought her comfort nonetheless. 

“If you are accepted into apprenticeship, this is your last night here. Do you have everything you need?” 

Sara raced to the bathroom, she didn’t need to know where she would go if she was not accepted. She left her tattered clothing behind but grabbed the toothbrush, toothpaste, razor, and the small picture she’d managed to keep with her of the little girl that she hoped to protect one day. 

When she rounded the corner to meet the woman again, she spoke, “Yup. I’m good.”

The woman glanced at the items in her hand and couldn’t help the small smirk that fell upon her lips. Interesting indeed, she thought. 

They made their way to the warrior’s quarters. It was a large room in the main compound that revealed what Sara figured a military barracks would be like with cots and a trunk at the end of each bed. If she counted she’d find maybe 30 or so bunks. The barracks appeared to be full, although you wouldn’t know that with the impeccably made beds and cleanliness. The woman led Sara to a bed at the end of the hall, near the back wall. 

“This is your bed now.” She said, motioning to the cot with what looked to be very scratchy sheets. A far cry from what she slept in the night before. “This is your trunk. It is full of the clothing you will wear during your training and trials.” 

“Assuming I make it to the trials…” Sara found herself whispering. 

Abda nodded, face expressionless as Sara knelt down and opened the trunk, fingering the scratchy wool material. 

“Come. It is time for breakfast.” 

Sara quickly deposited her items into the trunk and followed the woman. 

The dining hall was filled with two long tables that stretched the entire length of the large room and full of warriors eating and laughing. Sara guessed there to be over a hundred warriors. Their rambunctious nature ramping up her anxiety of the situation. 

“Abda!” A voice yelled out of the crowd when they stepped through the doorway. “Settle a bet for us.”

Sara learned her escort’s name: Abda. 

Abda strode over to the shouting patron, Sara dutifully following behind. 

“Tell us, Abda. Who would win in a hand to hand combat – Gandhi or the Pope?” The man’s green eyes sparkled with delight. 

Abda laughed, a smile gracing her features that completely changed Sara’s perception of her. ‘She was beautiful’, Sara noted. White pearly teeth lighting up high cheekbones and full lips. 

“Which Pope?”

“Today’s Pope.” The man clarified. Eyes still sparkling. 

“Well then in that case, the Pope for sure. He seems spry enough to take anyone down. The pope from a few Pope’s ago – definitely not. But this one, I’d put money on.” Abda replied, moving past the shouting, arguing group to the front where food was laid out. 

Sara felt ignored and like a redheaded step child as people pushed past her or cut in front of her in line. Finally she got her food and slammed it down next to Abda, a disdainful look crossing her face. 

Abda caught it. “Respect is earned. You have done nothing but survive. Until you earn your place at the table, until the Demon’s Head has accepted you, you will always be looked at as a cockroach in the kitchen.” 

Sara frowned and shoveled food into her mouth, wondering if this was going to be her last meal. It was surprisingly good, eggs and ham. Or at least she thought it was ham. She ate fruit that she didn’t quite recognize but enjoyed anyway and some flat bread that looked like a tortilla. Much better than anything she had in the prison cell yesterday. 

The roar seemed to die down slightly as a woman walked into the dining hall. She walked with confidence and power, like she owned the room. Sara caught her gaze and found herself recognizing the eyes of the woman from last night. She was beautiful. Dark wavy hair, full red lips, and straight nose. 

“Who’s that?” Sara asked, as the woman averted her gaze. 

“Nyssa, daughter of Ra’s al Ghul, Heir to the Demon’s Head.” Abda stared at the Sara’s profile, “You have a lot to learn, young one.”

Sara glanced at Abda but found her gaze falling back to Nyssa. ‘She’s beautiful.’ 

“Come. It is time to meet your maker.” Abda said, rising up and putting her plates away in a bucket in the back. Sara followed suit. 

***

Ra’s al Ghul’s chambers were ornate and large. Its sole purpose to strike fear in each guest that arrived. A task that it easily achieved, as Sara felt her heart race. The walls were lined with warriors clad in black robes, faces hidden by black shemagh’s. Abda had accompanied her most of the walk to Ra’s al Ghul, but peeled off at the final second to take her place with the warriors, bringing up her mask to hide her face. 

Sara stopped feet in front of Ra’s al Ghul, swallowing the lump that had formed in her throat. She glanced toward Nyssa, who was wearing the black face cover again. She stood just to Ra’s al Ghul’s right, but her eyes provided no comfort. They were unsympathetic to her fate. 

“Sara Lance. Daughter of Quentin Lance. You have proven to be resilient.” Ra’s spoke, voice booming with authority. 

Sara squared her shoulders, feigning confidence. 

“You intrigue me. Intrigue me enough to offer you a place in the League of Assassins.” Ra’s said, watching her carefully. “Would you die for me? Obey all orders I provide even if you disagree?”

He was closer now, bringing a hand to her cheek. It took everything Sara had not to flinch or move away. 

She nodded, staring into the cold and empty eyes of the man in front of her. 

“Would you kill for me?” Ra’s said, his eyes bore into her as if he was in her head looking for the answer himself. 

“Yes.” Sara replied, surprised to find her voice steady. 

He was staring into her soul now, Sara was sure of it. All she could do was stare back, fighting against every instinct to pull away. Seconds passed but they felt like hours. 

Finally Ra’s pulled back and stepped back to the front near Nyssa, “Good. I grant Abda the opportunity to mentor you. To prepare you for the trials.” He motioned for her to join Abda’s side. “Take your place among my warriors.” 

She did as she was told, fighting the shaking in her knees and body. 

“Kael, bow before me.” 

A skinny, tall warrior stepped out of line and kneeled, head bowed before Ra’s. 

“You failed to complete your mission two weeks ago. Why?”

A deep voice spoke, “The target slipped my tail. I tried for days to find him. I’m sorry, my lord.”

“Sorry?” Ra’s al Ghul laughed. “Sorry, doesn’t kill my enemies. Sorry doesn’t bring me the information I desire. Sorry is an excuse. An excuse I will not tolerate.” With that he unsheathed his sword and cut off the man’s head, cleanly from bone. 

Sara’s eyes widened in shock but she couldn’t stop the chuckle that escaped. The chuckle was just the start as it changed into a snort, and then a full blown laugh. Her mind racing. 

‘God, how did she get here? How did this happen? She was on a boat. A yacht and now. Now she was watching a man’s head get chopped off.’ 

She couldn’t stop laughing. Bringing the attention of Ra’s al Ghul and his second. His gaze stopped her cold. 

“Let this be a warning little girl. Disobey me and face the consequences.” Ra’s said, his voice sending ice down her spine. “Dismissed.” 

With that, the warriors filed out, one by one. Sara catching Nyssa’s curious gaze just before following. 

***

Sara’s life became a practice in routine. 

She’d wake in the barracks to the sound of roosters cawing at sunrise. She’d dress and brush her teeth, meditate in the meditation hall, eat breakfast, receive lessons in Mandarin and Arabic depending on the day, complete kalastetics training in the forest, eat lunch, enjoy a brief on combat tactics or survival skills, an afternoon filled with combat training in the training room (she found she preferred the bō but was getting trained in every medieval weapon she’d ever seen or heard of), dinner, shower, and sleep. 

Sara could feel her body and mind growing stronger with each day. She was able to jump higher than she’d ever jumped in her life. Lift herself up and over things with one arm. Run for hours. But most importantly, she was starting to trust her body. Trust it to make the moves she was learning on instinct without thought. 

It was an afternoon, weeks into her training that she saw Nyssa again. Sara spotted her in the corner of her eye taking her mind off the bō sparring she was currently doing with Abda, earning her a quick jab to the side. 

“Pay attention,” Abda warned. “There will be distractions every time you fight, do not succumb to them.”

Sara nodded, putting Nyssa out of her mind briefly as she turned her attention back to Abda. She’d grown a fondness for her mentor over time as she had been the one to guide her through these last few weeks. She didn’t speak much but when she did it was always with purpose. 

She lunged at Abda and together they sparred, bō against bō. Sara trusting her body and her weapon to make the moves she needed and in time, she found herself with the upper hand making Abda stumble back. She continued to push forward, getting Abda on her back and rewarding her with a strong smack to the thigh and stomach before stepping back to reset.

A smile covered her face, the first time she’d bested her mentor. Abda couldn’t help the pride from swelling through her as she stepped forward and clasped Sara’s outstretched hand. 

“Good,” Abda complimented, taking the bō from her hand. She was done for the day apparently. 

“Abda, you’re dismissed.” Nyssa spoke, reminding them of her presence. Abda nodded toward Nyssa and took her leave. 

Sara brought her attention to the Heir, kneeling and bowing her head. She’d heard many stories of the mystical figure and her father over the last few weeks and couldn’t help to be in awe and fear of her presence. 

“You may rise.” Nyssa moved to the wall with the bows on them. The training room had every weapon she’d practiced with and some she hadn’t learn yet hanging from the walls. Swords, bō’s (metal, collapsible, wooden), Nunchakus, bows and quivers with several different times of arrows, throwing stars, throwing knives, everything all hanging from the walls of the training room. “Has Abda taught you how to use a bow?”

Sara shook her head, “No, we’ve been focusing on hand to hand combat first.”

“Noble theory.” Nyssa said, grabbing a compound bow from the wall and a quiver full of arrows. “It’s time for you to learn though.” Handing the bow and quiver to Sara and leading her outside, into the forest. 

Sara followed dutifully behind studying the intricate compound bow that was strung along Nyssa’s back. It was black with deep red accents along the sides, which matched the fletching of the arrows. Beautiful and deadly were the only words that came to mind. She smiled at the thought as it perfectly described the woman she was currently following. 

She let her hands and eyes fall to her simple compound bow she was carrying. It was clearly a training weapon as it had wear and tear on the handle and strings. The fletching was split on a few arrows and the shafts were battered from hitting their targets one too many times. 

Nyssa stopped several kilometers outside of the main compound. They were deep in the forest now. She turned her attention to Sara. 

“The bow is my favorite weapon. It takes precision, patience, and tremendous strength to master. Follow my movements.” Nyssa pulled an arrow from her quiver with practiced agility, pulled it back on the string, and fired. Hitting a tree squarely, roughly 50 meters away, nestling the arrow several inches deep. 

Sara fumbled with the retrieving the arrow and notching it on the string. Her movements were sloppy and clumsy and when she pulled it back, she found her arm shaking with exertion. The arrow didn’t fly far nor straight. It was ugly shot to say the least. 

Nyssa couldn’t help the smile that graced her lips, “Not the worst first shot I’ve seen but pretty close.”

Sara notched another arrow in stubbornness but before she could let it fly, she felt Nyssa’s hand on her hip. 

“Your feet are too close together. Widen your stance.” Sara widened her stance as she pulled back the string. “Good.” She saw Nyssa step behind her and push her hips forward and her shoulders back. “Tighten your core.” Nyssa said, putting a hand on Sara’s stomach. 

Sara felt herself holding her breath when she let the arrow fly. This shot was much straighter and farther, although still not like the shot that Nyssa let off. 

“Much better.” Nyssa came back into view, a smile on her face. “Abda is right. You are a quick study.”

Sara dropped her head in embarrassment, then notched another arrow and let it fly. Each shot was better. Together the two made targets and Sara practiced until they could no longer get the arrows out of the trees due to how deep they were lodged. 

Sara found herself smiling at her companion, as each shot started to get much closer to the targets. 

“It is time for dinner, Sara.” Nyssa spoke, smiling towards the other woman as she realized the sun was starting to set. Together they walked back to the compound, Sara no longer following but walking side by side. A thing she would learn later that is not customary for warriors to do. 

“Why me? Why did you let me live?” Sara asked, breaking the silence. It was a question she’d asked herself several times when she was alone lying on her cot. 

“Do not be mistaken, Sara. I have not let you live. I have only given your life a reprieve. Your trials will start soon. It is up to you to choose to live or die. I only gave you the opportunity.” Nyssa said, without a hint of warmth in her tone, reminding her of her place. 

Sara felt the coldness and stepped back a bit, walking the rest of the way in silence. Sara in her head remembering the trials that she was soon to be facing and Nyssa reminding herself to keep a healthy distance between her and her warriors. 

***

Sara awoke the next day with three warriors standing over her in traditional black robes. Before she could ask a question, she was ordered to dress and meet in Ra’s al Ghul’s chamber by sunrise. 

It was a moment of familiarity as Sara walked into the chambers to find the assassins lining the walls and Ra’s al Ghul and Nyssa waiting at the front. She strode to the end of the room and kneeled and bowed her head, this time much more confident than the last. 

“You understand that in order for you to join the League of Assassins you must pass three trials of fate’s choosing?”

“Yes.” Sara spoke. 

“Rise and choose your fate.” 

Sara rose and stepped forward to Nyssa who held out a beautifully embroidered bag full of wooden chips, each representing a different trial or test. 

Sara met the cold eyes of the Heir before pushing her hand inside. She felt around and grabbed the first chip she felt. Pulling it out, she handed it to Ra’s outstretched hand. 

“Journey to the mountain top.” Ra’s voice boomed throughout the room. 

Sara caught Nyssa’s eyes flash with something – concern? Before they went back to their characteristic detachment. She didn’t have time to dwell before she was picking her next chip. 

“Fight of three bloods.” Ra’s spoke. 

This time she was sure she’d seen concern in Nyssa’s eyes. But why would she be concerned? She’s been practically nonexistent in her life or training. What did she care? 

The last tile felt heavy and deadly in her hand as if it was its own trial just to hand it over. A sadistic smile fell upon Ra’s’ face. 

“Trial by torture.”

Sara’s eyes went wide, immediately searching out Nyssa’s whose eyes flashed with fear and then strength. She wasn’t sure why she sought her strength but when she found it, it comforted her more than she realized. 

“The first trial will start at 1300 hours. Go and prepare as you seem fit.” 

The warriors filed out, Sara following blindly behind them, glancing back toward Nyssa who stood stone still at the front with her father. 

***

Ra’s al Ghul turned to his daughter a smile gracing his features. “These may be our hardest test yet. If she survives this, she surely should join our ranks.” 

Nyssa nodded blankly. 

“Do you believe that she will survive?” Ra’s asked. 

Nyssa looked toward the door Sara just walked through. “No, I do not believe she will.” She spoke, her steady voice betraying the sadness she felt inside. 

“Shame. Abda seemed to like her.” 

Nyssa nodded bleakly and left her father behind.


	3. The first trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first trial. Dun dun dun.

Sara stood at the base of Jabal Almawt. This mountain was strictly avoided during all facets of her training and she now understood why. 

Her mind was recalling all the advice Abda had tried to instill in her the previous hours. She had a pack full of water and food with an extra heavy blanket. A bow and quiver strapped to her back and a metal collapsible bō in her hand. A dagger was strapped to her right thigh over her long cargo pants. On top she was wearing a long dark thermal shirt under a heavy leather jacket. 

She looked more dangerous than she felt as she stared at the summit of the mountain. The summit was only 5 kilometers up but Abda had mentioned it was almost straight vertical at some points. Not an easy hike. 

Nyssa stepped into her vision and spoke. “Your first trial is to climb Jabal Almawt by tomorrow’s sunset. There are hidden traps and dangerous along the way. Your safety is not guaranteed. Do you accept your challenge?” 

Sara gave a short quick nod. 

“You may ask one question before we proceed.” 

“Will you be at the top?” Sara asked before she could help herself or think of a better question. She saw Abda shake her head in her peripheral in amused disappointment. 

Nyssa glanced toward the warriors who were waiting to see her off on the journey before settling her eyes on Sara’s. They did not hold amusement. “Yes. I will be at the top.” 

“Well, see you there.” Sara said, a confident smile gracing her features as she set off. 

Sara could no longer hear the cheers of the warriors. They were drowned out by the sounds of the forest as she got deeper and deeper into the woods. There was no trail to the top, she only had a compass and the general direction to follow north. 

Abda had told her that she would face snakes, wolves, bears, along with manmade issues including mines and false paths. Then on top of that, she said to be wary of the foliage, pointing out the different poisonous plants to avoid. 

But despite the warnings, Sara was quietly confidant. She was ready to face her trials. To fight for a place among the warriors she had come to know. To make Abda proud. But most importantly to get back to her family. If she could pass the trials, she’d be able to have more freedom to hopefully go home. She hadn’t spoken to Abda about this but hoped she could once she passed the trials. 

Sara was deep into the forest now as the foliage was getting denser and denser. She used her bō to move light branches and shrubs out of the way, keeping her eyes peeled for any sort of trap she could see. 

Then she felt something shift. Her ears catching the new unnatural silence. She paused mid-step, her eyes moving to pick out anything unnatural and then she saw it. A small rock with a white painted ‘x’. She extended her bō to full size and used it to tap on and around the rock. 

Suddenly, the ground dropped out millimeters from her feet. She scurried back, heart pounding. A curse escaping her lips. 

When the earth stopped moving she leaned over the side to see hundreds of little spikes on the sides and the bottom. 

“Well the spikes seem a bit unnecessary,” she joked, trying to catch her breath. 

She sidestepped the open pit figuring now she was going in the right direction and continued on her way. The knowledge and confidence of spotting a trap helping her along her journey. 

***

Sara was feeling fatigued now. She’d hiked for several hours as evidenced by the sun getting lower in the sky and avoided most traps. Thanking her newly polished reflexes at times when she’d missed the telltale sign of a trap. 

The forest was starting to get a little less dense. She was getting hirer toward the summit but she knew she still had a ways to go. 

Sara was knocking away plants and shrubbery with her bō when she found her path was abruptly stopped by a vertical rock wall. She looked both ways trying to see if she could go anywhere but up but had a feeling that this was the only way. 

The rock wall looked to be at least a hundred meters tall. Luckily it wasn’t smooth and she could see hand and footholds that she could use to scale it. 

She took a deep breath and stashed her bō in her pack, looking for a place to start. The rock wall was teaming with cracks and ledges that she could use. Seeing a spot, she tightened her pack on her body and grabbed the first handhold and hoisted herself up. 

The first 30 or so meters were relatively easy, finding grip easily. Then her body started to get tired and the handholds became a little less obvious. She slipped, her fatigue getting to her and put a large gash in her right hand. She hissed at the pain but pushed on, this feeling would not be any worse than what would happen if she didn’t to make it to the summit by tomorrow evening. 

A little more than half way up, she found a small ledge and collapsed onto it. The thin air of the mountains was depleting her energy faster than she thought possible. She needed food and water so she reached back and lifted off her bow and quiver from her back, putting it precariously on the ledge, and grabbed her pack full of food and water. 

She ate and drank voraciously. Letting her heartrate come back down to a manageable level so that she could continue on. She stared out over the forest that she’d just traipsed. It was a beautiful sight, more greenery than she’d ever seen in her life. 

‘Maybe this is what Lian Yu would look like from above?’ She thought, sipping on her water. 

Sara knew she couldn’t linger as her gaze shifted to the rapidly setting sun. She needed to get off this rock ledge and into some shelter before the sun completely set or she’d be lost to the mountain, likely to stumble upon her death. 

Sara packed up her pack, strapped her bow and quiver back to her back and began climbing again. She was just to the top when she couldn’t find a handhold for her to go any higher. Glancing around, she realized she was still too far from the ledge to hoist herself up but there wasn’t anything for her to use to go those extra couple of feet. 

Breathing deeply, she tried to keep her mind calm, using her meditation techniques she’d used. She glanced around looking one more time for anything that she could use to hoist, but there wasn’t anything to grab. 

Her arms and legs were starting to shake in strain. She needed to figure something out otherwise she’d be a pancake on the rock floor. 

The lightbulb went off: She’d have to jump for it. 

Sara didn’t give herself anytime to dwell on the decision. Bringing her feet as close to her hands as possible, crunching herself into a ball. 

“Okay, on three. You got this.” Sara whispered to herself. 

“One…” She took a deep breath. 

“Two…” She tensed her muscles.

“Three.” She pushed up and off the wall with all her strength. Flying up, she reached out to grab anything and everything. 

Her left hand connected and grabbed the edge of the ledge, while her right hand slid off, dangling in the air. Her legs were flailing trying to find anything to hold onto while her left arm strained to stay connected. 

Her arm felt like it was being ripped in half, her muscles straining and stretching under her weight, but she held on. Gathering herself, she swung her right arm to the ledge and used it to hoist herself up and over. She scrambled and rolled away from the ledge edge. 

Panting, Sara started up at the orange sky wondering how she just did that.

***

The sun was very low now, minutes from setting. Sara needed to stop and find a place to sleep for the night as she remembered Abda’s advice that it would not be safe to travel at night. 

Sara found a tree and began to climb. She preferred to be in the trees, to climb to the highest peaks. Getting a new perspective over the world. Even better, she enjoyed to jump down from the trees. To feel her body fly through the air. It reminded her of what life would be like as a bird. 

This thought brought her to her pet canary she had when she was 10. Her parents hated that thing. Hated how it kept them awake at night but Sara loved to watch it fly. She’d let it loose in her room and watch it swoop down from her book case, catching treats out of her hand. 

As she settled against the hard bark of the tree, she let her mind drift to that little bird and those moments, letting it sooth her to sleep. 

***

Sara awoke to silence, that’s how she knew she was in trouble. She pulled back the heavy blanket and saw three bears were sniffing around her tree in the still of the early morning. 

Sara startled, barely catching her bag that threatened to fall. 

‘Fuck’. 

She couldn’t shoot the bears, it would just piss them off. She couldn’t get down because then she’d be bear food. She didn’t have time to wait them out, she had to get to the summit by nightfall. She was fucked. 

She searched around frantically, looking for anything that she could do. And then she saw it. A rock 30 meters out with an ‘x’ on it. 

Pulling her bow and quiver that was hanging from a nearby branch, she unsheathed an arrow and notched it on the bow. Nyssa’s voice filled her head. ‘Back straight. Core tight. Arms at a 90 degree angle from the body.’ She let the arrow fly. 

It missed. 

She sighed but didn’t get discouraged. Shifting her weight forward on to the branch more, she let another fly. 

Missed again. 

She shook her head in frustration. But Nyssa’s voice came back. ‘Do not get discouraged when a shot misses. You must feel the arrow. Feel it as another extension of your being. Will it to the location and it will go.’

Sara shot again. 

Bullseye. BANG!

A loud explosion went off, the shockwave sending Sara to the ground in one loud angry heap, knocking her out immediately. 

When she came to, the bears were slaughtered and she was sore all over. But surprisingly unbroken. She got up slowly assessing her surroundings and seeing that it appeared to be midday. Sara was out too long. She needed to get moving and now. 

Sara gathered her tattered bag and bō, getting to her feet slowly, like a baby deer just learning to walk. She realized quickly that her bow was useless, lying in several pieces beside her. She left the quiver behind having no use for it now and began to stumble toward the summit again.

Her mind felt foggy and when she went to put a hand on her head, she realized why. She was bleeding from what felt like a nasty cut on her forehead, just above her left eye. She cut away part of her thermal shirt and used it to tie a tourniquet, hoping to stop the bleeding long enough for her to get help. 

She continued on. The trees were getting less dense and her lungs were starting to burn. She was getting closer. 

She saw another ‘x’ but this one was just another drop. Sara triggered the trap and side stepped it. Her legs felt like tree trunks, wading in water. Each step coming harder and harder as she got closer and closer. 

The sun was getting lower in the sky but she could see the end now. It was still so far away, an illusion on the skyline. Every step felt like she was going backwards but she continued on. She had to. 

A dark long, fanged snake hissed at her blocking her path but she didn’t have the time or need to fear it. Perhaps this was the point of the trial, to learn how to compartmentalize fear. She knocked it away with her bō, stunning it, and continued on her path. 

She was very close now. The sun was just in the early stages of setting. But god everything hurt. Her head throbbed while her body felt like pins were being pushed slowly and painfully into her. But still she continued on. 

This. This was the point of the trial. To push past pain even when your body is screaming to quit. 

She stumbled on, walking mostly on all fours now as the terrain was mostly vertical at this point. Finally she saw a familiar face. Abda was waiting for her with a massive smile on her face. She pushed herself faster, urged on by Abda’s cheers. 

Falling into Abda’s arms, she made it. She actually made it. 

Abda lifted her aching body up and into a huge hug that was uncharacteristic of her nature but Sara took it anyway. She closed her eyes into the hug, relishing in the feel, and when she opened them, they fell upon another familiar warrior whose expression was one of pleasant surprise. 

Sara extracted herself in Abda’s hug and straightened, walking with as much bravado she could muster. 

“Surprised?” Sara joked. 

“To be honest, yes.” Nyssa said a hint of a smile gracing her features. “You seem to be hurt.” Nyssa motioned to her head. 

“Yeah. Thanks for the mines.”

“They are not my mines, Sara Lance.” Nyssa replied, smile gone from her face. 

“Yes, I’m aware they aren’t your mines. I’m just saying….They hurt.”

Nyssa nodded, expression unreadable and motioned to the three one person tents behind her. “We’ll sleep here tonight and make our way back to the compound tomorrow.”

Sara nodded and set her pack and bō down, taking the offered water from Abda. She gulped greedily, letting the water sooth her parched throat. 

Sara closed her eyes. She did it. She actually did it. She survived and passed the first trial. 

When she opened them again, she found Abda over a fire making dinner and Nyssa coming her way with what appeared to be medical supplies. 

Handing her a rag, Nyssa exclaimed, “Clean your face with this. Avoid the cut. I’ll clean that.”

Sara did as she was told and closed her eyes as Nyssa guided her into a sitting position and moved closer to clean the cut. She could smell jasmine. Her mind flashed back to that first night outside of her cell. Those sheets. That cottage. 

“Jasmine,” Sara whispered, a smile gracing her features. 

Nyssa reared back slightly as Sara opened her surprised eyes. She didn’t mean to say anything. 

“Sorry.” Sara said awkwardly. “I just remember the smell of Jasmine when you took me to that house.” 

Nyssa nodded, eyes guarded as she continued to clean her cut, taking out pieces of debris with tweezers that were still lodged in the wound. 

Silence stretched awkwardly over the pair until Nyssa broke it. 

“That cottage was my home. That bed was mine.” Nyssa pulled back to check her work. She needed to apply the medicine. 

“Oh.” Sara didn’t know what to say. “Do you let all the prisoners sleep there?” Sara’s eyes went wide. That was not what she wanted to say, it just slipped out. 

“No.” 

Silence fell over them again while Sara wanted to be anywhere but there. The bottom of one of those pits sounded good right about then. 

Nyssa broke the silence again. “You intrigued me. You still do actually. I did not expect you to survive the mountain. But you did. You are an enigma.” Nyssa shook her head and walked away, a new bandage on Sara’s forehead, “An enigma indeed.”

***

The fire had died a long time ago, along with Abda’s energy who was loudly snoring in her own tent. Sara had tossed and turned for a while but was too excited from the last two days to sleep so she found herself outside staring at the stars.

“You should be sleeping,” Nyssa’s voice broke the silence of the night. 

Sara startled but didn’t move. “I can’t sleep. Too happy, I guess. If that’s weird to say.” 

Nyssa smiled, “It’s not weird. I always enjoy these hikes. Although they are much more fun when you know where the traps are.” 

Sara caught Nyssa’s eyes shining in the moonlight. They were light and unburdened. It was breathtaking. 

She tore her gaze away, afraid if she was caught staring that Nyssa would leave her again. 

Sara looked up to the night sky and spoke, “I always liked the stars. You can’t see the stars very well in Starling City, but on Lian Yu – they were painted across the sky.” 

Nyssa smiled, “Orion is my favorite. My father would always point it out when I was younger. The great warrior.” Nyssa said pointing to a cluster of stars. 

“Where is it?” Sara said, eyes squinting to make out what she was pointing at. 

Nyssa got closer, bringing her arm into Sara’s line of sight. Hips touching. “See that cluster that looks like a kite? That is his torso.” She made her finger trace out the other parts. “His bow. His arm. His legs.”

“I see it!” Sara squealed like a child, bringing a laugh from Nyssa. 

They stared at the stars letting the silence breath over them again. 

Sara broke it again, “I remembered your advice with the bow. Hit the bullseye then got blown up.”

Nyssa smiled at Sara. She hadn’t moved, enjoying the warmth that Sara’s body was bringing. Nyssa told herself it was purely practical reasons why she was sitting this close to the other woman. 

“I saw.” Nyssa replied. 

“You saw?” Sara questioned, confused. 

“Abda and I were hiking with you just out of sight. Abda was like a proud parent.” Nyssa chuckled. “There is something so wonderful about watching someone you mentor succeed.” 

Their eyes met again. This time Sara did not look away, studying the face mere inches away. The eyes dark as coal but alight with the night’s moon. 

“And were you?” 

Nyssa lifted a questioning eyebrow. 

“Proud?” Sara clarified. 

Nyssa smiled, “Yes. I was.”

Sara couldn’t help the smile that curled across her face. It meant more than she realized to have Nyssa proud of her. Her heart pounding more than it had at any point during the day. 

Sara caught Nyssa’s gaze glance to her lips and it felt like time stopped. She stopped breathing and waited, leaning in just slightly. 

But the moment was gone when Nyssa glanced away, an odd expression covering her face. Nyssa stood, “Get some sleep, Sara. Your next trial starts in two days.” 

And just like that the warmth was gone and the Heir had returned. Nyssa’s eyes reflecting the coldness that Sara was feeling.


	4. The second trial

Sara noticed the trek down the mountain was much faster when the mines were expertly pointed out by Abda and Nyssa. She was traveling dutifully behind the pair, following in their footsteps when necessary. 

Sara picked up quickly that the Heir was guiding their hike and the Nyssa she met last night was nowhere to be found. The time and smiles shared the previous night appeared to be forgotten and lost. Sara squared her shoulders and kept her head high, though, refusing to show how it made her feel rejected. 

When they reached the bottom of the mountain, Sara was greeted by a greater crowd then when she set off. All cheering for her return, even Semal cracked a smile. She couldn’t stop and join in on the cheering as she was ushered away by the healers, stripping clothing off of her as soon as she was behind closed doors. 

They cleaned her and slathered her with medicine, tutting over her mercilessly. The sun was just setting when they finally left with instructions to sleep. Just as she was leaning back to close her eyes, Abda walked in with a tray full of food. 

“It’s not like you to skip dinner.” Abda said, leaving the tray near the bed. Sara sat up, a smile on her face taking in her mentor and the food. 

“Thank you.” Sara exclaimed. 

“Are you ready for your next trial? Did Nyssa explain it yet?” 

Sara shook her head, mouth full of food. 

“Ra’s al Ghul will choose the weapon and the warrior to face you. You must defend yourself and elicit three blooding’s to pass.” Abda had a grave expression on her face. 

“Who did he choose?” Sara said swallowing deeply. 

Abda shook her head. “I don’t know yet. We will find out together when the Demon’s Head makes his decision. Likely just before the trial begins.” 

Sara finished her food in the silence that followed. When Abda turned to leave with plate in hand, Sara spoke up. 

“Thank you. Thank you for your mentorship. Your teachings.” Then in Arabic, “Thank you for your friendship.”

Abda nodded, a small smile gracing her dark features before she left her charge to sleep. 

***

Sara awoke to the sound of the door scratching open. Darkness still enveloped the night sky and so Sara had to squint to make out any sort of shadow. 

“Hello?” She spoke. 

“Junayd is the warrior you will be fighting. He favors his left side due to an injury he received long ago. It’s a sword fight. Be wary of weight shift. He will try to overwhelm you in the beginning. If you can survive the first minute, you may have a chance.” 

“Nyssa?” Sara tried to make out the form it the dark but Nyssa was gone before she could see any sort of reason or expression. 

***

Sara was bowing in front of Ra’s al Ghul waiting for her fate. They were in a lower pit with warriors above surrounding them. She wasn’t wearing much, a sleeveless top with spandex black capris pants. 

“Easier to show if you’ve bled,” Abda explained before she got into the pit. 

The arena wasn’t large, maybe the size of her living room back home, she noted dully. The ground was packed clay, springy under her booted feed. 

“Rise and face your challenger.” Ra’s said breaking Sara’s musings. 

The door to the pit opened revealing an extremely large shirtless man in black spandex shorts. 

‘He looked like a WWE wrestler,’ Sara thought, her eyes wide in worry. 

“As your second trial, you will be facing Junayd, via sword. Three blooding’s of your opponent is the victor. Fighting shall begin at the sound of the gong. Do you accept your challenge?” 

“Yes.” Sara replied, keeping her voice steady. 

Ra’s left through the door that Junayd just walked through. Hearing a loud locking sound clicking into place, she realized she was now stuck with this mountain of a man. Sara lifted her gaze to Junayd. Physically reeling back, his gaze was one of pure hatred and rage. He wanted to kill her not blood her. 

Two swords were dropped into the pit from above. Sara glanced up just in time to see Nyssa, her face half hidden with a black cloth. Sara didn’t care, she just needed to see her eyes to know what she was thinking and right now, she was concerned. 

Their gazes locked and Sara watched as the eyes went blank as if she was refusing to feel anything for her. Sara chose to ignore it, putting the crowd out of her mind, remembering Abda’s advice. 

Sara grasped the swords hilt, its grip cold and heavy in her palm. Abda had spent several days teaching her the fundamentals of sword fighting but once she had discovered her affinity to the bō, they’d focused more on that. It’d been a while since she’d had a lesson in sword fighting and today she had to admit she was nervous. 

Glancing up, she saw Junayd was twirling his sword easily and expertly. She was nervous. Very nervous as she saw him doing practice swings. 

Taking a steadying breath, Sara squared off, getting in a ready position. 

DONG!

The gong sounded and Junayd was off, charging her like a bull seeing red. Sara rolled out of the way, just narrowly missing the first swing. She continued to roll and backpedal, feeling the walls of the arena too close. She was running out of space to go. 

‘Just survive the first minute,’ she told herself. 

Parrying each blow was bringing shockwaves down to her toes. If she didn’t figure something out, she’d be overwhelmed and tired. Dead within seconds. 

She moved to roll out of the way but Junayd expected it. She’d become predictable. He came down hard against her left shoulder, leaving an ugly thick gash. The arena erupted in cheers of bloodlust. Sara couldn’t dwell, scrambling to get away and regroup. 

Junayd didn’t let her regroup, continuing to advance. Another swing and she had a gash on her right ankle. 

‘She was going to lose.’ She thought. ‘Then she was going to die.’

Something clicked in her. In that moment, something changed. She no longer was the girl that was found on the Amazo and she definitely was not the girl that stepped onto the Queen’s Gambit. She was a survivor and in order to survive she needed to become a killer. 

She growled and pushed forward. No longer on the defensive, she was moving her sword faster and sidestepping any outward blow. Within seconds, she’d clipped Junayd’s shoulder. The wound wasn’t deep or anything to brag about but it was blood. One down. 

She continued to push forward. Ignoring how her left arm was starting to go numb as blood slid out of the wound. 

Sara ducked what would have been a deadly blow and brought her sword down toward Junayd’s ankle knowing that he was unlikely to jump due to his girth. She was right. The sword made a sickening crunch against bone, leaving a horribly nasty gash on his left ankle. 

He went down. Sara rolled away to avoid his sword coming down but she was too slow. Feeling the sword glance against her right arm, she thought she was done until she realized there was no blood. The sword had just grazed her but didn’t draw any blood! She was still in the game!

Looking up she saw Junayd was still down, trying to put his massive weight on his ankle. She strode over and started swinging. Junayd was good though, blocking every opening even on his knees. 

Sara didn’t care. She was like a shark smelling blood in the water. Continuing her onslaught she saw an opening, spinning to put all her weight into the blow, she came down hard on Junayd’s left side. The sword sticking painfully into his left abdomen. 

She stumbled back, tired and bleeding, while the hall erupted in cheers. 

She won. She survived. 

Sara smiled, her arms raised in joy and bloodlust. She glanced up to Nyssa who looked shocked. Proud? Was that what she was seeing? 

She didn’t have long to look as she saw Abda leap from the balcony and roll her landing. Scooping her up in a bone crushing hug before she could take a second breath. 

“I’m so proud of you!” Abda whispered into her ear. “Come. We need to get you cleaned up.” 

The adrenaline had worn off as Sara found herself leaning heavily against Abda. A content smile upon her face. 

Another trial down.

***

Sara sat bandaged, sipping on a disgusting tea that the healers insisted she drink in the same healer’s room she was in the night previously. The sun had set long ago and she was having trouble sleeping. Tomorrow was her last trial before she would be considered an assassin in League of Assassins. 

She was trying to sort out her emotions – was she excited? Yes. Excited to survive. To start the next journey of her life. Was she scared? God yes. She wasn’t looking forward to torture again. She barely survived the first time. Was she nervous? Yes. See scared fears. 

Before she could try to sort out any other emotions, the door opened and a figure slipped in. 

“Nyssa?” Sara asked in hope. 

Sara felt the bed shift beside her and Nyssa’s face come partially into view under the low light. She could see her inspecting her ankle, hands moving bandages out of the way, seeming satisfied she moved to her left arm. 

“What are you doing?” Sara asked, amusement in her voice. “Don’t trust the healers?”

Nyssa didn’t reply. Finally settling her gaze and fingers on the cut above her left eye. 

“Are you drinking the tea?”

Sara nodded, frozen, while Nyssa’s fingers traced softly down her face. 

“It’s horrible. Tastes like rat piss.” 

“And you would know what that tastes like?” Nyssa teased. Sara could just make out a slight smile in the low light. 

“Are you here to warn me again?” Sara asked seriously. 

Nyssa shook her head, “No. You know what you’ll be facing. 8 hours of torture to ensure you don’t expel League secrets. There is nothing to prepare for.”

Sara nodded, moving her head from Nyssa’s hands. 

“Why are you here, Nyssa?” Her exhaustion coming through. She was getting tired of the Jekyll and Hyde routine when it came with Nyssa. One minute she was telling her about her childhood, the next she was pretending she was nothing more than an inconvenience. 

Nyssa felt like she’d been slapped but truth be told, she didn’t know why she was there either. 

“I wanted to see you.” 

Sara nodded sharply, her features hiding her confusion and frustration as she took a sip from her tea. Her face grimacing in disgust brought a smile to Nyssa’s features. 

“I basically lived off that stuff when I was a kid. Always getting hurt whether it be during training or playing.” Nyssa said, looking out the small window that sat above Sara’s bed. “It’s got healing properties.” Nyssa said in explanation. 

“Yeah, I’ve stopped trying to figure this place out. I’ve seen warriors on death’s door one night and the next, it’s like nothing happened. Hell, I’ve seen it on my own body. After the night in your place, it was like a night’s sleep was a month’s worth of sleep.” 

Nyssa smiled like she had a secret behind her eyes but she didn’t explain. 

Silence stretched over them as Sara worked to get through her tea. 

“Sara, there’s something you should know.” Sara brought her gaze to Nyssa’s, noticing the grave expression. “Once you’ve become initiated, your life will change completely. You will become an assassin and must obey the Demon’s Head completely. You will not be able to return home. Deserters will be hunted and killed.” 

Nyssa’s words felt like a fresh stab to her gut. 

Nyssa continued, “Take the night to determine if this is truly what you want. If you don’t want this, I will make it quick for you-“

“That’s noble of you,” Sara interrupted. 

“Sara…” Nyssa breathed. She didn’t know what to say. “You know I cannot let you leave here.”

“So it’s either fight and die for your father or die regardless. Great ultimatum.” Sara was frustrated. If she truly searched her emotions, she known this all along but tonight, the night before her final trial, she’d finally was faced with the truth.

“It’s not just for my father. It’s for Abda. Semal. Basit. Faiz. Every one of these warriors.” She hesitated before adding, “For me.”

Sara lifted her eyes to meet Nyssa’s. 

‘She was scared,’ Sara realized. ‘Why would she be scared?’ 

Nyssa stood, “Take the time to think about it. You can decide in the morning.” 

“Can you answer me a question before you leave?” She didn’t wait for an answer. “Were you going to kiss me on the mountain top yesterday?”

Sara was sure Nyssa had already left when she heard a faint, “Yes.” As the door closed behind her. 

‘Well that certainly made the decision much more interesting’, Sara thought, her mind reeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and comments! It warms my heart and gave me motivation to start a sequel. Thanks again!!


	5. The final trial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies! Life and work got in the way. Chapter 6 on Friday. Thanks for reading and commenting!

Sara caught Nyssa’s eyes and gave a slight nod before she walked into the same arena from the previous day where the torture was going to occur. She’d made her decision. She was going to stay. To fight. To survive. 

She’d made peace a long time ago that she may not see her family again and now it was time to make her peace that she definitely wouldn’t. It was time to join this new family. To make a place in this new world.

She was wearing just about the same thing as yesterday, capris and a tank top. 

“To make it easier to bleed you,” Abda explained at breakfast. 

Her wounds from the previous days were remarkably on the path to healing, but still shined red and angry on her body. ‘That tea must be another one of the Nanda Parbat mysteries.’

She bowed in front of Ra’s al Ghul, waiting for the ceremony to begin. 

“Today, Xaviar has until sundown to make you reveal all of the League’s Secrets. If you reveal one secret, you will die immediately. If you survive, you will pass the trials and have earned your place among our ranks. Do you accept the challenge?” 

“Yes.” 

“You may proceed Xaviar.” 

Xaviar was like a mad scientist. He didn’t have girth like the other warriors instead he was rather skinny. She’d always seen him in ceremonial robes even when he was driving medieval tools into her arm. His mere presence was enough to send a cool shiver down her spine. 

“We meet again,” She spoke when Ra’s left and locked the arena. “What are we going to start with? Electricity? Water? Scalpel? Or maybe we’ll go old school and you can just hit me a few times. What do you think?” 

Sara felt like the best way to get through this was with humor, something the other warriors in the room seemed to appreciate as she heard laughter coming from the balcony. 

Xaviar didn’t reply. Instead motioning to the dentist like chair in the middle of the room. 

“Oh great, I’ve always liked the dentist!” She smiled and hopped into the chair. “Most people hate it but I enjoyed the feeling at the end. The way my tongue glided over my teeth. Good stuff.” 

Xaviar’s expression didn’t change as she grabbed ties from the table. He tied her feet and arms to the chair making Sara’s pulse start to race. It was real now. She guessed she’d have 7 or 8 hours of torture before this ended judging by the small skylight that illuminated the arena. 

Xaviar started with the scalpel. Cutting her along the forearms. Shallow enough for her to not bleed out but deep enough to hurt. Hurt a lot. 

Then he switched to electricity. A few hours in and Sara’s body was convulsing in pain, threatening to pass out. 

“Tell me. Where is Nanda Parbat located?” Xaviar asked. 

“Mars.” Sara spit out. Blood dribbling down her chin. 

“Tell me about your family.”

Sara straightened. She hadn’t expected this. Questions about general location, Ra’s al Ghul, training methods were fine. But not her family. 

“What family?” She responded. Her head was pounding out a steady rhythm like Travis Barker from Blink 182 was driving her thoughts. 

Xaviar didn’t seem deterred. Ramping up the electricity and bringing it to her chest. Sara screamed. 

“Tell me about your father.”

She was crying now and didn’t even care what that looked like in front of all of the warriors. Her mind chirped though. If she could keep him on her past life, it will waste time and keep her off of her new life. 

“He’s a Detective.” She could physically feel the room shift in interest. “For Starling City PD.”

“And your mother?” 

“She’s a Professor. Greek and Medieval History.” 

“Tell me about your sister. Laurel right?”

Sara was finally starting to feel the pain go down with the lack of shocks running through her system. This was a good idea. 

“She’s studying to be a lawyer.”

“When you pass the trials, what will your new name be?”

Sara almost answered. She almost slipped. That was the tactic. Get her talking and then switch topics. ‘No wonder he’s a legend at this.’

“What trials?” She smirked back at him. The warriors erupted in cheers. Sara even glanced to see Nyssa smiling slightly. She was sans the face cover today, apparently she wasn’t worried about hiding her face any longer. 

Electricity surged through her body but Sara didn’t care. She got a Nyssa smile and that was enough to last her the remaining few hours. 

“That all you got?” Sara teased and was rewarded with the highest voltage yet. “Oh come on! That barely tickles.” 

The warriors erupted in cheers. She was becoming one of them and she knew it. But the thing is, she found that she wanted it. 

***

The sun was low in the sky now, deep shadows cast along the arena from the skylights. 

She didn’t care though. Everything hurt. She was bleeding from hundreds of small cuts on just about every surface of her body. They were shallow enough to not need stiches but deep enough to be very, very painful. 

“Tell me where Nanda Parbat is located.” 

“Up-p-p… y-y-your… ass-s-s-s,” Sara stuttered out. She didn’t know how much longer she could take. 

Another cut. This one on her calf. 

Sara mustered her strength, “Why don’t we play a game of tic-tac-toe or something? Really make this interesting?” 

The warriors chuckled. She’d earn their respect if she could just get through the next hour or so. 

Xaviar poured a bucket of water on her and then hooked her back up to the electricity machine. He was getting desperate. 

‘Oh god this was going to hurt.’ She thought as she spun the dial to more than half way to its highest setting. 

“Tell me where Nanda Parbat is.”

“Fuck you.” 

She blacked out, waking up to slaps against her face and the sun just slightly lower. 

“Tell me where Nanda Parbat is.”

Her tongue felt the loose teeth and the large split lip. She ignored him. 

Slap. 

“Tell me where Nanda Parbat is.”

Electricity surged through her body rattling her teeth and mind. Everything hurt. God, everything hurt. 

“I would walk five-five hun-dred mi-miles and I would walk fi-ve hundred more-.”

Electricity rang through her again. 

“Ju-jus-just to-o-o be the one-.”

More volts. More pain. 

She let the scream gurgle out of her. God she hurt. 

Was it getting dark or was her vision clouding? Was she going to pass out again? 

“Tell me where Nanda Parbat is.”

“No.”

Electricity, more than she’d felt before screamed through her veins. Her eyes closed and all she could see where coal black eyes, alight with concern and something more. 

“Enough.” A voice rang through the hall. Nyssa? 

The voice continued, “The sun has set, she has passed.” She felt strong arms lift her off of the chair as she went in and out of consciousness. 

“Take her to my cottage. We’ll use the waters there to heal her cuts.”

***

She awoke, clean with fresh clothes surrounded by jasmine scented sheets. The morning light was just starting to stream in. 

A smile slowly made its way across her face. She’d survived. She did it. She passed the trials.

The tiny cuts Xaviar inflected were almost nonexistent now, just red marks across her skin that would be gone in a few days. She’d have to ask Nyssa what was in the water in her cottage and why she couldn’t use that instead of the horrible tea the healers made her drink. 

She rose and found a fresh toothbrush and toothpaste near the sink. Feeling the grime on her teeth, she eagerly brushed noting that her teeth felt much more solid than they had the previous day. 

Sara studied her eyes in the mirror. It was the first time that they didn’t seem dead or empty, they were alive and fresh. It gave her confidence knowing that she’d survived and thrived these past few days. She’d found her place. Her place was among these warriors. With this family. 

She found a set of robes hanging on a hanger on the shower door. They were completely black – the standard garb for assassins. They were softer than she thought they would be as she ran her hands through the fabric. When she was finished dressing she examined herself in the mirror. She was frightening looking. Her eyes the only thing visible but even those took a different turn when wrapped in the robes. They were darker. Deadly. 

Straightening her shoulders she left the bathroom and bedroom to find Nyssa reading quietly. 

“Hi,” Sara spoke, her voice muffled by the shemagh. 

Nyssa rewarded her with a smile, “That look suits you.”

Sara shrugged and moved the shemagh so her mouth and nose were visible. 

“It’s a bit hot.” She complained. 

Nyssa chuckled. “You get used to it. Learn to appreciate it in some climates and hate it in others. Come, they are expecting you in the dining hall.” Nyssa put down her book and followed Sara toward the dining hall farther down below the compound. 

“What happened yesterday after– I did pass right? I think I remember passing.” Sara said her voice taking a frantic tone. 

“You passed.” Nyssa assured her. “Junayd carried you to the cottage-“

“Wait, Junayd. The man who tried to slice me to pieces a couple of days ago?” Sara said incredulously. 

“Yes. Junayd. You are family now. Do not harbor ill will to him, he was simply following orders.” 

Sara nodded, not quite ready to completely forget almost dying by his hands but understanding regardless.

“He carried you into the house where the healers were already waiting. They stripped you and bathed you. Covering you with a healing salve to help the small cuts and put you to bed.” 

“And you? What did you do? Where did you sleep?” Sara asked nodding, willing herself to remember. 

“I read and slept in the living room. Giving you space to heal and sleep.”

“Thank you.” Sara said sincerely. 

Nyssa nodded and continued their walk. “Abda was very worried about you throughout the torturing. Was like a mother hen. Covering her eyes when it got too much.”

Sara chuckled. “And what about you?” 

“I imagined all of the different ways I could kill Xaviar with my bare hands.”

Sara smiled surprised at Nyssa’s honestly. But before she could say anything the door to the dining hall opened and she was greeted by cheering warriors, lifting her up and praising her of the past few days. She caught the eye of Abda and wiggled out of their arms. Running to her mentor she scooped her up in a bone crushing hug, thanking her profusely for her training and guidance. 

When another warrior came to grab her Abda stopped him, “Eat, Sara for today you become an assassin.” 

Sara smiled and went to grab food searching for Nyssa but finding her gone. She pretended not to feel the hurt in her chest as she smiled at Semal reenacting her torture deflections. 

***

Sara kneeled, head bowed to Ra’s al Ghul in his great chambers. It was a moment of déjà vu as Sara remembered how just a week ago she was doing this very thing choosing her trials. Now she had passed and it was time to be ordained. 

“Who requests to join the League of Assassins?” 

“It is I. Ta-er al-Asfer.” Sara spoke choosing her new name after the small canary she had as a child. 

“Yellow bird. Seems fitting watching you fall from a tree.” Ra’s al Ghul replied, a hint of a smile on his features. But just as quickly as the smile appeared, it disappeared. “Rise Ta-er al-Asfer and swear on your blood. Your family. Your life.” 

“I swear.” 

“I don’t quite believe you.” Suddenly the doors of the chambers opened and two League assassins escorted in a man, no it couldn’t be a man. He didn’t look to be over 18. Barely looked like he had a first shave. They dropped him at Ra’s al Ghul’s feet. 

He stood, eyes terrified, looking for an escape. 

“Kill him,” Ra’s stated. No explanation. No reason. She must act and follow his order completely.

He handed her a knife, its handle ornate and clearly ceremonial. This was a normal part of the process she realized. 

Sara thought for a moment about how far she’d come. About who she’d become. 

She didn’t hesitate. She grabbed the boy’s hair and slit his throat before the boy even realized she had grasped him. His body falling heavy and hard to the floor, blood streaming out of his neck. 

This was her life now. This was who she is. She was an assassin. A killer. Forever changed. 

Ra’s clapped his hands together. “Excellent.” He walked towards Sara, whose eyes were stuck on the boy’s face. He grabbed her face, forcing her eyes to focus on his, and kissed each cheek. 

“Welcome to the League of Assassins, Ta-er al-Asfer.”


	6. The Lazuras Pit

Alcohol flowed freely as what appeared to be the entire compound celebrated Sara’s initiation. A huge bonfire roared in the night sky as music was being played by different members of the league. Sara found herself getting lost in the music and the way her body felt numb after several drinks. 

“We aren’t all brainless warriors.” Nyssa came up behind her. 

Sara smiled keeping her gaze locked on the musicians. “I never thought that but good to know.” 

Nyssa stepped by her side, their shoulders briefly touching before Nyssa put distance between them.   
“How are you feeling?” 

“Numb.” Sara replied deftly. 

“That boy was a convicted rapist. We picked him up from the small village just east of here.” 

Sara nodded. The knowledge made her feel slightly less numb but she knew nothing could repair the feeling of watching the life flow from someone’s eyes via her own hands. 

“You must know that every kill has a purpose. Some greater than others.” 

Silence stretched between the pair. “Does it get easier? Taking a life?”

“No.” Nyssa answered truthfully. “But you become comforted by the knowledge that the person will no longer be able to proceed with their wrongdoings. In this case, will no longer rape innocent little girls. That must provide comfort does it not, Ta-er al-Asfer?”

Sara weighed the words before replying, “It does.” 

“Good. Tomorrow your real training begins Ta-er al-Asfer.” 

“Real training?” Sara chuckled. “How much more real can it get?”

Nyssa’s smile was mischievous. 

Sara was desperate to get her mind off of the boy so she brought lightness back into the situation. “I’m offended. You don’t have a drink in your hand! Let’s get you a drink. This is a celebration right? I’m a League Assassin now!”

Nyssa laughed and lifted Sara’s drink from her hand before she realized it was gone. “I think you’ve had enough.” Taking a sip from the cup, Nyssa continued. “When was the last time you even had a drink?” 

“Ooooo, that would be on a boat that is now at the bottom of the ocean.” Sara said, trying to steal back the drink. Stumbling and failing miserably. 

“You are definitely done drinking tonight. It’s time for you to sleep or tomorrow will be very painful for you.”

“Are you going to put me to bed?” Sara asked, her eyes alight with suggestion. 

Nyssa ripped her gaze away, sipping Sara’s drink slowly, ignoring the question. This only made Sara bolder. 

Stepping forward, Sara put a hand on Nyssa’s hip, “Or we can do something else…” She let the words hang, lips dangerously close to Nyssa’s ear. 

Suddenly, Nyssa twisted Sara’s arm and she was on the ground. 

“See you in the morning,” the only thing occupying the space where Nyssa used to be. 

Sara huffed. She was sure she read the signs earlier and Nyssa admitted to wanting to kiss her. ‘What the hell?’

Before she could dwell on her actions, she was grabbed by another warrior and together they were dancing and singing to the Beatles. Laughing loudly and raucously. 

*** 

The next morning came much too fast and painfully for Sara. Her hangover loud and pounding in her head. 

‘Oh god, this is worse than any torture I endured.’ Sara thought. 

Abda came in to the barracks, throwing down a sword. “Be in the training room in 10. Do not be late.”

Sara wasn’t late but she was not in any shape to fight. Wanting nothing more than to curl up in a ball and sleep the day away. What she found in the room surprised and frightened her. Nyssa stood in the center with training gear on ready for a fight. 

Suddenly it all came rushing back to her. The boldness. The almost kiss. 

“Fuck.” She let slip and immediately covered her mouth. 

Nyssa attacked and Sara barely had enough time to unsheathe her sword before she was nicked by Nyssa’s blade. Sara grunted and glared at the other woman, feeling the shallow cut on her left arm. 

Nyssa stepped back toward the center of the room before she lunged again. This time she was prepared, parrying before she was nicked again. The cut bleeding slowly on her right leg. 

“What the hell Nyssa?” Sara yelled. 

Nyssa didn’t reply, lunging again. Another cut on her right leg following shortly afterwards. 

“Is this about the almost kiss thing because if it is. I get it. My bad. I read the signals wrong. Jesus.” Sara said. 

Nyssa didn’t reply, lunging at her and corning her. She spun and stopped her blade an inch from Sara’s throat. Sara’s eyes wide with fear. 

“This is not about last night. It is about your lack of training with a sword. You could have died several times over in your fight with Junayd if he was just a little bit faster. You were weak and lucky.” She dropped her sword from Sara’s throat. “Get up and fight like Abda taught you.” 

Sara nodded, a bit fearful of the woman in front of her. 

***

By the end of the session, Sara was able to make it several rounds without another cut on her. She wasn’t close to ever nicking Nyssa but she could tell that she was making progress. 

“It’s time for lunch.” Nyssa said stepping back. It was the first thing Nyssa had said that wasn’t in relation to her stance or parrying ability. 

Sara nodded. Her body was covered in sweat and her head pounded less but was still a steady marching band of pain. 

Nyssa opened the training door waiting for Sara to file through. Sara stopped just before walking through the doorway, a little closer than she intended. "Nyssa... I'm sorry about last night."

Nyssa gave a short and quick nod, her face frustratingly unreadable. When Sara stared a little too long, Nyssa made a motion with her chin for her to move. 

"Right. Lunch. Yup." Sara said, walking away. Shaking her head to herself. 

*** 

Her days were spent with mostly this routine. The warriors rotated but it was still sword training. Her mentors refused to change the weapon until she could get through a training without a cut. A feat that was proving more difficult than she realized although she was getting in her licks occasionally. 

Sara didn't see Nyssa again until weeks later, surprising her in the training room one morning. She couldn't help the smile that curled across her face; she'd missed the bipolar Heir. 

This time Sara didn't wait for Nyssa to lunge, closing the distance in two steps she brought her sword down hard and fast. But Nyssa was faster, nicking her across the shoulder after several minutes of back and forth. 

Sara didn't let her frustration show, she only focused on Nyssa and how she appeared to be favoring her left side. She exploited it and within minutes she had a shallow cut on the heir’s left ankle. 

Sara shrieked in delight stepping back. "I nicked the Heir to the Demon's Head!" 

She could hear a chuckle escape the other woman as she rose slowly back to her feet. 

"Wait. That's not a plausible scenario. Something's wrong." Sara stopped throwing her sword to the side and moving toward Nyssa. She noticed how she was leaning slightly on her left side. Without asking, she grabbed Nyssa's shirt and tried to lift it up. 

"Sara, what are you doing?" Nyssa asked trying to wrestle Sara's arms away. 

"You’re hurt. Where?" 

"I'm not hurt. Step back." Nyssa replied. 

"Bullshit." She poked Nyssa hard in the stomach and watched as Nyssa's expression changed to a grimace before going back to neutral. She had her answer. Sara ducked and swept Nyssa's feet out from under. The other woman went down in a surprised heap, a strangled grunt escaping her lips.

Sara was on top of her in an instant, legs straddling Nyssa's hips. She lifted her shirt and there it was a - nasty gash that was in need of a cleaning and healing. 

"What the hell Nyssa?" Sara accused, letting her fingers explore the skin around the cut. Examining the depth and damage. 

Nyssa avoided her gaze so Sara continued. "Why haven't you gotten this healed?" 

Nyssa pushed off Sara's hands and flipped their positions but it wasn't for long as she immediately stood and started to walk out. Sara was faster though, grabbing her arm. 

"Nyssa, why haven't you gotten this healed." Sara asked, voice softer, eyes imploring. 

Nyssa averted her gaze, voice soft, exhaustingly sad, "I was too slow. I was too slow and Carlile died. It's a reminder to be faster." 

Sara's heart broke in that moment and just as quickly as it broke, it was mended with a fierce appreciation for the woman in front of her. Sara didn't know what to say so she pulled Nyssa into a hug. Crushing their bodies together, arms snaking around Nyssa's back. It took a few seconds before Nyssa reciprocated the hug but when she did, Sara felt her heart swell even further. 

Sara stepped back after several seconds, walked over to Nyssa's sword and handed it to her, saying. "Teach me to be better and then we'll get that healed." 

Nyssa nodded and lunged, the pain a little less. 

*** 

Nyssa came to her that night just before she closed her eyes to sleep. 

"Ta-er al-Asfer, come with me. Dress warmly.” The simple command booming through the barracks open air. Sara complied, slightly afraid as curious expressions on the other warrior’s faces. 

The sun had set long ago, the stars high above them as they ventured deep into the forest. Nyssa handed her a sword to strap on and said, "This way," as she pointed to the south. 

"Should I ask where we're going?" Sara asked. She wasn’t used to going south as most the homes and training exercises were in the forests to the north. 

"Don't you trust me?" Sara could hear the teasing lilt in her voice. 

"Right now. About as much as I trust the guys not using my toothpaste while I’m gone. There's a reason there's a lock on my trunk." Sara muttered earning a loud laugh from Nyssa. 

They trekked for over an hour, when Sara started to see the exertion on Nyssa's face. 

“Have you seen the healers yet?” Sara asked, her frustration filling her mind. 

“No.” Nyssa’s tone indicating she didn’t want any further questions. “We’re almost there.” 

Sara was just about to grab Nyssa and pull her back towards the compound when she stopped in front of a particularly fierce looking cave carved into the side of a mountain. Sara recognized the Arabic inscription of Ra's al Ghul's name carved just to the right of the opening. Before walking in, Nyssa whispered what sounded to be Latin. 

Switching to English she looked towards Sara, "You cannot enter this cave without whispering those words. You will become lost and mad. Remember that Ta-er al-Asfer.” 

Sara nodded. Committing the words to memory even though she had no idea why. 

Together they hiked into the cave, Sara following Nyssa dutifully, trying not to trip over the jagged rocks at the entrance. Just when it became too dark, Nyssa struck a match. Bringing the flame to the wall, she lit kindling that moved around the cavern, sending a soft warm glow of orange light over the area. Sara gasped at the sight, the fire revealed a large ornate pool with steam rising it surrounded by smooth hard cavern ground. There were stairs leading up on both the left and right side. 

To her right she saw Nyssa start to undress. Sara's eyes widening as she turned around in modesty. 

“Look I don’t really think a hot tub is going to fix that gash. We need to get to the healers.” 

“It is not a hot tub.” Nyssa replied shortly. Clearly in pain. 

When she heard Nyssa grunt, she spoke, voice carrying in echo around the cavern, "Need help?"

"No." Came the short, stubborn reply. 

Sara turned and saw that Nyssa was struggling to get the tight thermal shirt over her head, the movements causing too much strain on her gash. She didn't hesitate, moving to help lift the shirt up and over. 

"You are developing a habit of ignoring my orders," Nyssa grumbled. 

"Give better orders and maybe I'll obey them." Sara replied cheekily. 

She knew this was overstepping her boundaries and Abda would be popping her in the back of the head if she heard her, but she didn't care. Sara was enjoying this change in their relationship. She'd wait until Nyssa reestablished boundaries to stop pushing her luck. 

Nyssa settled a serious gaze on Sara, "This pit restores and heals. But it comes with a price. It renders you temporarily insane depending on how much it takes to heal." She paused. "Only a few trusted warriors have been to this pit. And now you." 

Sara nodded. Recognizing the seriousness of the moment. 

“Whatever happens, I will come back.” Nyssa said as she stepped into the waters with her sports bra and spandex shorts. 

Sara stepped back watching as Nyssa completely went under water. Seconds passed. Then it turned into minutes and Sara was getting worried. 

"Nyssa..." she stepped closer. No sign of her. "Nyssa... Are you okay?" She was at the pits edge now. 

Suddenly Nyssa rose out of the water like a caged animal suddenly free. She roared, every muscle in her body taught and exposed. Eyes wild and afraid. 

Sara stumbled back in fear but she was too slow. Nyssa leaped and brought her down hard. Nails clawing at her eyes. Sara caught the hands and rolled them, holding her down with the weight of her hips and body. 

"Nyssa! Look at me!" Sara screamed. It was taking everything to hold her back. "Nyssa!"

Nyssa was making guttural grunts and groans that sounded so foreign to human ears. Was she even in there? Was she even still human? 

Nyssa reared up, gnashing her teeth together trying to get any part of Sara's flesh. To make any sort of damage to the woman holding her down. 

"Nyssa stop!" Sara was frantic, trying to avoid the biting and keep Nyssa contained. 

She failed. Nyssa bucked and bit right into her shoulder, Sara's eyes rolling backwards in agony. In a flash Nyssa was off and Sara was scrambling backwards, pleading with the woman. 

"Nyssa, please. Come back to me. Please."

‘She was trying to escape,’ Sara realized. She couldn’t let that happen. Running full speed, she leaped and tackled Nyssa hearing a loud grunt as she fell against the hard smooth cavern floor. 

‘Thank god the ground’s been filed down,’ she had the half second to think as Nyssa was clawing at her again, wrestling to get away. She was trying everything to get her to stop. 

“Nyssa, look at me.” She grabbed her face, using her body weight to hold the other woman down. “Look at me!” She screamed. Finally the wild gaze met hers and Sara whispered, “Come back to me. Come back to me.” 

Nyssa seemed to suddenly understand after the fourth or fifth time of Sara saying it, her eyes becoming less and less cloudy. Her movements less and less frantic until she no longer had to hold Nyssa back. 

Nyssa averted her gaze, embarrassed. Sara understood, moving away from her and finally noticing that Nyssa no longer had a gash on her stomach. She was completely healed. 

"You're beautiful." Sara whispered. 

Nyssa heard but didn’t acknowledge it, working to put her clothes back on and leave this place as quickly as she could. 

Sara gave her the space she needed and together they left the cavern. Nyssa whispering in Latin on the way out, putting the madness spell back on the cave. 

They walked in silence back towards the compound but when it came time for Sara to split off back to the barracks, Sara felt a tug on her sleeve to follow Nyssa. She nodded and continued toward Nyssa’s cottage. 

Nyssa didn’t say anything as Sara followed her into the cottage, going to immediately start to make some tea. 

“Oh god, please don’t make that horrible healing tea.” Sara joked, hoping to relieve some tension. It seemed to work as Nyssa cracked a small smile. 

“No not the horrible healing tea.” The teapot screamed as Nyssa took it off the burner and filled the cups. “Chamomile.” 

Sara nodded, letting the tea warm her bones. 

“I’m sorry you had to see that.” Nyssa spoke. 

“See you turn into a wild animal? It was kind of amusing if not horribly scary.” Sara tried to make light of the situation. “You know I had a few different fantasies featuring you biting me, never realized one would actually come true after you were magically healed by a pool of water.” 

Sara saw a blush creep its way across Nyssa’s cheeks, as she tried to hide it behind the steaming cup of tea. 

Nyssa leveled a serious expression upon her, “Sara, you mustn’t tell anyone about what you saw tonight or the location of that pit.” 

Sara nodded, “Of course. You can trust me. You know that.” Sara sipped her tea letting her words settle in Nyssa’s mind. “What was that anyway?”

“It is a Lazarus pit. There are several around the world but their locations are known to only a handful of League members. You must never use one without me. They are very dangerous but helpful tools if used properly.” 

“I understand.” Sara said finishing her tea. She put her cup in the sink and looked towards Nyssa. “I think it’s time I head back. I have an early morning of training. Hopefully with the Heir to the Demon’s Head?”

Nyssa smiled and nodded. 

“Good. I’m looking forward to beating her again.” 

Nyssa laughed at that, walking Sara to the door. 

“Goodnight Sara.” Nyssa said. 

“Goodnight Nyssa.” Sara replied.


	7. The first mission

Nyssa wasn’t the only one in the training room the next morning. Ra’s al Ghul stood in the middle of the room, shirtless in leather tights, sword strapped to his side. She shared a worried glance with Abda who was standing at the far wall with Nyssa. 

Sara kneeled and bowed. 

Ra’s al Ghul’s voice boomed around the training hall, “Ta-er al-Asfer, my daughter tells me that you are ready for field combat. Prove it.” 

Sara swallowed hard and stood. Walking towards the wall where the swords hung and grabbed her a sword. Just as she put her hands on the hilt, she felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up, she leaped and rolled to the side just as Ra’s’ sword whiffed through the air that she just occupied. 

She rolled into a fighting stance, catching the sadistic smile on his face before he lunged. She parried the blows working to find weaknesses. She couldn’t find anything obvious, he wasn’t favoring one side or the other, he was fast and he was strong. 

‘He was unbeatable,’ she thought with a frown continuing to block the blows. 

Then she saw it, an opening. She rolled and dropped the sword down to his left thigh. She wasn’t fast enough to inflict major damage but was fast enough to draw blood.

This enraged the Demon’s Head. Coming at her faster than she believed was humanly possible. She parried as best as she could but was getting corned. 

“Father,” She heard over the sound of steel on steel. A warning from Nyssa. 

But it didn’t help, the sword sliced through her throat and she screamed. This was it. She was dead. She slammed her eyes shut, her thoughts going to her family. Her mother and father. Her sister’s voice. She was done. This was the end.

Then he was gone and hands were on her throat. Not in pain but in concern. 

“You’re okay,” she heard. Nyssa, she realized. “You’re okay. It’s a shallow cut. He didn’t cut the artery.” 

Abda was cursing in Somali to herself, enraged at the situation. She turned her attention to Sara and spoke in Arabic, her mind unable to think or speak in English right now.

“You shouldn’t have cut him. Stupid girl.” Abda spit out. 

“I-I-I didn’t know.” Sara stuttered. Finally getting her heart rate down. 

“You did the right thing. If you would have thrown the fight, he would always look down on you. Now. Now he will just hate you.” Nyssa spoke, a hint of a smile on her face. 

“Was that a joke? Did you just make a joke? Do you know how to do those?” Sara took over where Nyssa’s hands had been stroking her neck. The cut had already stopped bleeding. She was right, it wasn’t deep, but it still hurt like hell.

Nyssa stood. “She’s okay. Come it’s time for morning tea.”

***

Sara awoke, startled, in the middle of the night with Abda over her bunk in plain clothing. 

'Civilian clothing,' Sara realized. 

“Awake, Sara. We have a mission. I’ve already packed your gear. Wear the clothing on your trunk. Meet outside in five.” 

Sara blinked, trying to understand if this was a dream but she did as she was told. She put on jeans, boots, a v-neck black t-shirt and a three quarter sleeve, black leather jacket that came just to the bottom of her breasts. The pants were a little long on her but she made it work. She was reveling in the feel of normal clothes against her body. Just before she left she grabbed her toothbrush, toothpaste and razor, no way was she leaving anywhere without those. 

Abda gave her charge a once over once she was outside, seeming satisfied she handed over a backpack and spoke, “Come. We need to hike to the airstrip, an hour’s hike. Nyssa and Semal are waiting for us in the forest.” 

Sara followed dutifully and when they met Nyssa and Semal, she fell in step with the Heir, noting the serious but alive expression that fell upon her face. She was beautiful in black jeans, a deep red, scooped neck, long sleeve shirt, and a worn black leather jacket upon her shoulders. 

'She looks normal, like just another girl. Another very beautiful girl.' Sara thought fighting a goofy smile from falling upon her face. 

She knew better than to ask questions now, she would get the full story later when they were ready to tell it. For now she silently hiked, moving branches and avoiding the traps that surrounded Nanda Parbat just as well as the other members of the team. 

They made it to the small airstrip just as the sun was rising. Selecting a six passenger plane, Abda took the pilot seat and Semal the co-pilot seat as Sara strapped herself into the left passenger seat behind them. Nyssa was belted in and studying papers before Sara even realized she was in the plane. 

Once airborne, Sara made a show to look over Nyssa's shoulder. She saw what appeared to be blueprints but couldn't see where or why. 

"You know what they said about curiosity, little bird." Nyssa said, pulling the plans from her sight, not meeting her gaze. 

"That it will get you far?” Sara joked, flashing a dimpled smile. 

“Not quite." Nyssa said, tone dismissive. 

Sara huffed and settled into the seat and window. Closing her eyes, she let herself drift to sleep amidst the engine noise. 

***

Sara was jolted awake by the feel of the plane landing on the tarmac. For a second she forgot where she was, startling in panic before remembering. She glanced up to see a large commercial airport and Nyssa laughing softly at her. But before she could do anything to regain some of her pride, the plane had rolled to a stop and Nyssa was already starting to open the doors. 

"Get the bags, Sara. We need to switch planes. We're traveling commercial going forward." Nyssa commanded. 

Sara did as she was told. It'd been awhile since she'd heard a direct order from Nyssa. She was recognizing quickly that Nyssa was a very different person on missions and in front of other assassins. 

'It was kind of hot,' she though sadistically. 

They were at Dubai International Airport Sara realized quickly. It was the most state of the art airport she’d ever seen. It was ridiculous. There was an elevator the size of Nyssa’s cottage that took them from floor to floor. But the most ridiculous thing was a hologram man who helped direct passengers to the different gates. 

Nyssa guided the group to a ticketing counter and checked them in. It wasn't until Sara got a ticket that she realized where they were going, New York City. Before she could question the need for a passport, Nyssa handed her a US passport that looked remarkably real only the name was fake, Sara Lions. 

She wordlessly followed to the security checkpoint, feeling her heart start to pound a little faster. Fear of being discovered sliding it’s way into her senses. Something must have shown on her face because Abda leaned over and whispered. 

"You're a traveling consultant for a private security firm. It's not too far off the truth that you have to make up lies if you ever get pulled into a back room. Walk with confidence and you will be fine.” 

Sara nodded, squaring her shoulders. 

Nyssa went through security first without any issues. In fact, it appeared the security woman laughed at something she said. Semal followed, then Abda, all without issue. 

Sara handed over her documents and smiled at the woman. 

“Where are you traveling?” The woman asked in a heavily accented voice. 

“New York.” Sara spoke, proud of herself for keeping her voice steady. 

The woman looked her up and down, appraising her. Seconds passed, much longer than it appeared for Semal and Abda. She caught Abda’s worried expression out of the corner of her eye. Nyssa long gone from what she could see. 

“Business or pleasure?” The woman asked skeptically. 

“Business. Meetings with a potential client.” Sara spoke with confidence. 

The woman’s eyes narrowed. Sara could tell she was trying to discern if it was a lie. 

Just when Sara was sure that she was going to be pulled into a backroom and discovered as a fraud, the woman nodded. “Have a good trip.”

“Thank you,” Sara replied, hoping her face didn’t look too relieved. 

Sara made it through security and caught up with Abda who was in line buying some coffee. 

“Where’s Nyssa and Semal?” She asked trying to find them in the hoards of people. 

“We have an agreement with the airline to look over the plane and route before we take off.” Abda said, taking her coffee. 

“Right, Heir to the Demon…” Sara muttered to herself. “Hey, I’m going to go grab a book for the journey. Meet you at the gate.”

Abda nodded already digging into the muffin she bought and moving toward their gate. 

Sara wandered the aisles looking for the English section. It was pretty sparse, seeing only novels about children fighting to the death and vampires that sparkled. 

“This is a good read,” Nyssa came up behind her, startling her slightly, pulling a book from the wall and handing it over. 

“Armageddon’s Children by Terry Brooks.” Sara read. 

Nyssa smiled and nodded. “Come. It’s time to board.”

Sara shrugged and paid, moving quickly to meet the group at the gate. They boarded first, being instructed to the upper deck where Sara found herself in a first class pod across from Nyssa. Abda occupied the pod in front of Nyssa and Semal behind her. The rest of the first class seats remained empty even though the rest of the plane was full. If she ever wondered about the League’s influence she need to just remember this moment. 

***

It was hours into the flight and Sara found herself restless. She’d finished her book, surprised at how much she liked it, having never been a big fantasy fan. 

She looked through the movies, nothing catching her eye. It was amazing how her tastes had changed since she was shipwrecked. Even the classic movies that she used to love didn’t have the same pull that they used to. 

Nyssa’s pod was closed, apparently she didn’t want to be disturbed. Sara glanced forward and saw Abda was watching a cartoon, she couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped. Who knew scary Abda was a cartoon fan? She looked behind Nyssa’s pod and saw that Semal was very into the video game Galaga, mashing the controller with gumption and whispering curses to himself. 

Laughing softly to herself she realized she was happy. Really happy. And these people were the main reason why. 

Shaking her head, she stood up, she needed to stretch her legs. She made her way to the back of the plane, past the business class patrons, where she found a small bar and lounge furniture. 

‘Damn, this airline is nice!’ Sara thought. 

Sara saddled up to the bar, but she didn't know what to order. She wasn't a big drinker. Every situation where she had imbibed had been where it was provided, no real choice needing to be made. 

"What can I get you?" The bartender asked, an easy smile on his face. 

She froze. “I have no idea."

He laughed, "Here I'll make you something." 

Sara watched him mix a martini garnished with three olives. A drink she hadn't had before but seen her mother drink frequently. 

She felt the familiar twinge rise in her chest when she thought of her family but knew it was for the best to stay away. To keep the emotion tampered. Her fate was sealed with the League and there was no reason to remind herself of another life. Past life. 

Coming back to reality, she thanked him and took the martini. She moved to one of the seats near a larger window, thankfully not occupied with anyone. She couldn't see anything of note, they were high above the clouds at this point. 

She sipped slowly on the martini, letting it burn its way down her throat, relishing in the feel. 

"I would ask to buy you a drink, but they're free. Hi, I'm Brad." 

'Awe crap,' Sara thought. Not in the mood to deal with someone hitting on her. 

She turned her attention to the man. He was good looking. Kind of reminded her of a pre-shipwrecked Oliver. Clean cut with a healthy few day’s stubble on his chin and cheeks. Although you would never catch Oliver in a suit unless his family demanded it. 

Any other situation she may entertain him but she didn’t really want to and if she thought about it, she knew her heart wouldn’t be in it. Not that she knew where her heart was. Her mind flashed to Nyssa unexpectedly and she physically reeled back. 

“I’m sorry, I know that’s a bad line but I saw a beautiful girl and couldn’t help myself.” Brad smiled. 

‘Oh god, he thought that reaction was towards him.’ Sara thought. 

“No it was a decent line, I’m just not really in the mood. Tired from traveling.” She lied, hoping he’d go away. 

He didn’t. 

Brad sat down next to her and leaned in. “Oh I’m sure. I’m just traveling back from Thailand. Buddy got hitched there. What about you?”

‘I’m traveling from a secret compound that trains assassins.’ She thought, not able to fight the smile creeping along her face from the thought. 

“Traveling for work.” Sara said, keeping it short. Hoping he’d go away. 

“Oh yeah? What do you do?” 

Sara fought to roll her eyes. 

“Look Brad, I just want to enjoy my martini and stare out the window.” Sara replied, annoyed. 

He scooted closer into her personal space. Sara was calculating how quickly she could break the glass and slide it into his carotid. Before she could say anything she felt a warm hand slide over her shoulders. 

“Darling, did you get me a drink too?” It was Nyssa and this time, Sara didn’t fight the dimpled smile that lit up her face. 

“Nope, but I’ll gladly help you order one.” Sara replied, pleased to see the smiling woman. She happily led Nyssa by the hand to the bar. “Thank you. I was thinking of all the ways I could kill him with this martini glass. I was on method number 7 when you jumped in.” 

Nyssa chuckled taking her hand from Sara’s to grab the olives that were left in Sara’s empty martini glass, “No problem, little bird. I’ll have to hear those methods someday.” She popped an olive into her mouth, “You didn’t eat your olives.”

“Not a big fan. What’s with this little bird stuff?” Sara questioned, eyes sparkling. 

Nyssa ordered two martinis and brought her gaze back to Sara. “Ta-er al-Asfer. Yellow bird. I’m assuming because of the canary you had when you were a child. Yes?”

Sara nodded so Nyssa continued, motioning to the now empty seat Sara used to occupy. 

Handing over the extra martini, Nyssa continued, “You’re one of our smallest warriors. A little yellow bird.” Nyssa took a sip, meeting Sara’s gaze. “My little bird.”

“Yours?” Sara chuckled, enjoying the feeling of warmth the words brought over her body. “I didn’t know I was a thing that can be had.” 

“No Sara, you are not a thing that can be had. You are thing that must be earned.” 

Sara definitely wasn’t prepared for what those words did to her stomach, flipping wildly. 

Nyssa continued, “Get some rest, Sara. We will be landing in a few hours.” 

With that, she was gone and Sara was left figuring out how to walk when her body was on fire. 

***

It was mid-afternoon local time when they landed. Their group the first to deplane and go through customs which proved to be a non-issue as they barely even looked at her passport before ushering her through. 

They made their way to a black SUV waiting for them in long term parking. Semal reached under the back left wheel bay and grabbed a key that was taped to the side. Unlocking, Abda climbed into shotgun seat, while Nyssa and Sara climbed into the back. 

“Drive to the safe house.” Nyssa instructed and Semal drove off. Nyssa was back to being all business Sara recognized as soon as the wheels touched the ground. Giving short clipped orders. 

Sara was in awe staring out the window. It had been so long that she’d been on American soil that she was having trouble taking it all in. Face pressed against the glass she watched as the taxis streamed by and people rushed from one place to another. A completely different pace than what she was used to in Nanda Parbat. 

The safe house was located in a high rise condo building. Walking in, they were greeted immediately by the doorman, “Welcome back Ms. Grey.”

Nyssa nodded and together they all piled into the elevator. Semal inserted a card key into the slot next to the elevator buttons and pressed the ‘PH’ button, for penthouse. The elevator dinged open moments later to reveal the nicest living space Sara had ever seen. Nicer than anything the Queen’s had. Nicer than she thought was even possible. 

“Close your mouth, drool is about to come out.” Semal joked. 

“He speaks, ladies and gentleman!” Sara retorted, following everyone into the condo. She heard Semal chuckle in response. 

“Abda get the communications online. Semal open the weapons cabinet and begin to clean and examine. I want to be prepared to move on the house by nightfall.” Nyssa ordered. 

Sara didn’t know what to do so she followed Abda helping her to reboot their communication system. It was a private system that only could be heard if you had the proper receivers. Nearly untraceable it would serve as their primary communication during missions. 

Abda explained that the League have several safe houses around the world, stock piled with cash, weapons, and communications. Everything an assassin would ever need. 

It didn’t take long and Abda had the system online, giving each person a little earpiece that was like a two way radio. They could hear each other and communicate without touching a button. Sara was in awe, she didn’t even know tech like this existed outside of the movies. 

“Get changed and choose your weapon. I’ll brief once everyone is ready.” Nyssa came swooping in and commanding before ducking out again. 

Sara followed Abda’s lead into changing into the black warrior robes she’d only worn once before when she was being initiated. She used the black shemagh to cover her nose and mouth, her blue eyes the only recognizable feature, giving her a true appearance of a League Assassin. 

Sara made her way to Semal who made a gesture to the table full of weapons. She strapped a knife to her boot and grabbed a collapsible metal bō. Twirling it in her hands, she’d forgotten what it felt like to hold one having been so focused on sword fighting lately. She loved this weapon. 

Nyssa called them over and had blueprints labeled on the table. She wasn’t wearing the black robes like the three of them. Hers were much more elaborate with deep red accents, leather like in appearance. She looked frightening. 

“This is Nikola Brusilov’s condo in the Trump building in Manhattan. 90 floors. He lives on the 87th and occupies the East side of the floor.” She put a picture down next to the prints. 

“He’s our primary objective.” Nyssa said, pointing to the man. 

‘He was fat’, Sara noted. ‘Very fat.’

Nyssa continued, “We must capture to extract information regarding an international underage sex trade. His boss is the one we’ve been hunting these past few missions.” Nyssa said, meeting Abda’s and Semal’s eyes, who nodded understanding. “Secondary objective is his computer and any other information we can find on the trade.” 

She pointed to the blueprints. “Abda, Semal you will handle the primary objective and approach via front door. Sara and I will handle the secondary objective and do a more direct approach.” Sara had no idea what that meant but didn’t care. She was excited. Justice would be served tonight and she was happy to be a part of it. 

“The helicopter will arrive in 30 minutes.” Nyssa stepped back. “He is heavily guarded. Be mindful of bullets.” 

Nyssa grabbed her bow meeting the eyes of the other assassins, “Let’s go hunting.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loving the comments and kudos! Thanks again for the support!


	8. The First Mission - Part 2

They were flown to the site via another League member that Sara did not recognize. Once over the tower, they dropped black lines on the top of the roof and repelled down. Sara the last one to reach the ground. 

She met the eyes of each of the team members, they were all shining and excited, something she was sure she was mirroring as well. This was it. Her first mission. 

Semal and Abda bid them adieu and disappeared behind the stair access door. Nyssa wasted no time, she grabbed the supply bag she had thrown down first before repelling and set up a stake in the concrete rooftop. She grabbed black repel belt and a rope from the bag and put it together. 

Looking toward Sara she asked, “Do you trust me?”

Sara put it together then. They were going down the side of the building, through the glass. 

“Oh shit,” Sara whispered. 

“It’s time to live up to your name, little bird. To be a black canary.” Nyssa reiterated, walking to the edge of the building. 

Sara swallowed. Nodding to herself for strength, she hooked her bō to her side and grabbed a repel belt and rope and hooked herself to the stake. She joined Nyssa on the edge and looked down. 

“That is a far drop,” She said over the wind noise. 

“That is if you drop.” Nyssa replied. 

In her ear she heard Abda’s voice, “We are in place.” 

“Good, we will be in place in two minutes. On my go.” Nyssa replied and began to repel down the side of the building. 

“Oh fuck.” Sara whispered. 

“Don’t be a pussy, little bird.” She heard Semal’s voice. 

Sara growled. She forgot that she was on an open line. “I enjoyed you better when you were a mute.” 

But it did the trick. She put her boot on the side of the building and began to repel, catching up to Nyssa within a few feet. It didn’t take long and they were at the window in Nikola’s office. It appeared to be empty, thankfully. 

She saw Nyssa put what to be a small sonic charge on the window pane and then take a detonator out of her pocket. She charged the detonator and looked toward Sara. 

“On my mark push off from the window. I will break it and our momentum will surge forward. Release your belt and roll into the room.” 

Sara nodded, anxiety rolling through her chest. She met Nyssa’s eyes and in that moment she forgot they were hanging from a 90 story building. She saw the strength she needed… and something else? 

‘Love?’ Sara thought. She didn’t get a chance to analyze as Nyssa gave the command. 

“Go.” Nyssa’s command echoed in her ear. 

Sara pushed off the window with all her strength, just a second before it shattered. She let her momentum swing her into the room and she unhooked her belt. It released her immediately, sending her flying into the room. She rolled her landing, bō out to the side, ready for a fight. 

Nikola’s men were in the room within seconds, shooting and trying to overpower them, but they were no match. Nyssa and Sara fought back to back. Nyssa with her sword and Sara with her bō. They were able to beat them back, a few of Nikola’s men lying dead on the floor. 

“Get the computer, I’ll hold them off.” Sara yelled out over the carnage she could hear through the walls. Nyssa nodded, finding a computer bag near the desk and packed up the laptop. She dug through the drawers in the desk finding portable hard drives and some paper files that she couldn’t quite figure out in the short time. 

“Nyssa duck!” Sara yelled as a man kicked open the door, machine gun in hand. Nyssa dropped to the ground, narrowly avoiding a smattering of machine gun fire. 

Sara knocked out the gun from the man’s hand with her bō, while simultaneously giving him a sharp jab in the stomach with the other end. He doubled over and Sara used the bō to help snap his neck. 

“Hurry up. We’re cornered.” Sara shouted out over more gunfire, this time through the door, rather than trying to come inside. 

Nyssa finished grabbing the files she could see and made her way to where Sara stood just to the right of the door, avoiding the gun fire. 

“Ready?” Nyssa said. Sara could sense she was smiling even though she couldn’t see it. Sara smiled and nodded back. 

Nyssa lifted another charge from her pocket and attached it to the door. Taking the detonator from her pocket, she grabbed Sara’s hand and slid them along the wall. She stashed the backpack as far from the door she could and looked toward Sara. 

“Boom,” Nyssa whispered as she hit the detonate button. An explosion ripped through the door, shattering it into pieces. 

Nyssa and Sara didn’t hesitate. Sara letting Nyssa lead with her bow, taking out targets too stunned to realize what happened. She cleaned up, killing any who were just wounded. 

‘This was a warning to Nikola’s boss. You’ve made an enemy of the League, face the consequences.’ Sara thought, as she snapped another Russian’s neck. 

“We’ve got Nikola. Master bedroom.” She heard Abda’s voice in her ear. 

“Good, we’re on our way.” Nyssa replied. 

Sara and Nyssa fought their way there but most of the rooms were already cleared, bodies lying bleeding on the floor. Abda and Semal’s doing, Sara was sure. 

They found Nikola gagged and bound in his bedroom. 

“Nikola Brusilov?” Nyssa said, striding toward the man. 

He grunted, angry. 

“You have made an enemy of Ra’s al Ghul and you will pay for your crimes.” 

He looked away, frustrated and angry. 

Nyssa switched to Arabic, “We need to extract him. He’s too big to be carried.”

“We’ll take him out the front door.” Semal answered in Arabic, eyes alight with challenge. Abda nodding. 

Nyssa nodded. “Call a car. We’ll meet again in Nanda Parbat.”

They clasped hands with Abda and Semal and they were off, dragging the fat man behind. 

“Come, we need to get the files to the Expediter.” Nyssa said, going back to the library to find the backpack she had stashed. 

Sara didn’t recognize the name but followed anyway. She could hear sirens filter through the broken window in Nikola’s office. The police were on her way. 

“Are we sure we shouldn’t help Semal or Abda?” Sara asked, her concern fighting through. 

“Don’t worry about us little bird. Worry about the Heir.” She heard Semal’s voice through her earpiece. 

“I’m not a little bird…” She grumbled, annoyed at the nickname for the first time, but doing as she was told, shifting her attention back to Nyssa. 

She had a feeling Nyssa was smirking at her through her dark veil. 

“Come on. Let’s get out of here.” Sara said, hoping to bring back focus. 

They made their way to the stairway as Nyssa called to the helicopter. She could hear the sound of the blades slicing through the air just as they made their way to the rooftop. Two repel ropes dropped to the ground and Sara grabbed one, immediately hoisting herself up. 

“Race you to the top,” She heard Nyssa yell out before she began her climb. 

Sara took the challenge and within a minute both were breathing heavily in the cab of the helicopter, Nyssa winning. Sara ripped her shemagh from her face to let the night air cool her down. Nyssa following shortly after, a wide smile on her face. 

Nyssa took out her earpiece and Sara followed suit, turning it off, trusting that Semal and Abda would be okay. 

“You fought well, Ta-er al-Asfer.” Nyssa complimented. “There is room for improvement, your bō technique needs work but it was adequate tonight.” 

“You give shitty compliments,” Sara replied. 

Nyssa laughed heartily in reply. They landed on the roof of their condo building within minutes. 

Nyssa turned and handed the bag with Nikola’s computer to the pilot instructing in Arabic to bring it to the Expediter for analysis. 

“Send a cleanup crew to the penthouse immediately. We are done here.” Sara heard Nyssa yell over the rotors before disembarking. 

They switched back into civilian clothes and took their leave of the penthouse. Sara leaving behind the book she bought for the next bored assassin. Their mission was over, it was time to go home. 

“What time is our flight back to Dubai?” Sara asked when they got to the street. 

“6:35AM.” Nyssa replied, looking to catch a cab to the airport. 

“Good. Let’s get something to eat. I’m starving.” 

Nyssa looked at her confusingly as a cab pulled up right in front of them. 

“I’m looking for the best steakhouse in Manhattan. Price isn’t an issue.” Sara asked the cab driver. 

The cab driver smiled and punched in an address on his meter. 

“Come on, I’m supposed to be protecting you. And right now, I’m hungry so you have to come with me.”

Nyssa followed, settling in beside her. “I don’t think that’s how it works.”

“Don’t you trust me?” Sara replied, echoing the words said on the rooftop. 

Nyssa smirked, “You are a very bold little bird.”

“I’m finding you like that, though. Don’t you? Just a little bit. Maybe?” Sara joked. 

Nyssa laughed. “Very bold indeed.”

The cab driver pulled up in front Keens Steakhouse. Sara paid the fare and grabbed Nyssa’s hand as they walked into the restaurant. 

“Table for two, please. No windows.” Sara asked. They were escorted to the back of the restaurant, waters and bread placed in front of them as they sat. It was late she realized as the restaurant was almost empty, they were likely getting close to closing, but Sara didn’t care. They had only a few hours in New York and Sara wanted to spend them with Nyssa. 

Nyssa took the lead then, tired of being lead around. “We’ll have a bottle of the vintage Chateau La Lagune Haut Medoc.” She said to the waiter when he came around. 

“And the Brussel sprouts!” Sara jumped in just as the waiter left. 

“Brussel sprouts?” Nyssa made a disgusted face. 

“What? They’re good!” Sara replied. 

“You are full of surprises.” 

“Oh you haven’t seen anything yet,” Sara replied in playfulness. 

“I look forward to it.” Nyssa said, falling into blue eyes. She was taken with this woman and was having a harder and harder time fighting it for appearances sake.

The waiter poured the wine and they ordered dinner. Turning her attention back to Nyssa, Sara took a sip from her wine. 

“So tell me your story.” 

“My s-s-story?” Nyssa stuttered. She never stuttered. Grabbing her wine, she took a sip to calm her nerves. 

“Yes. Your story. What was life like growing up as the Heir?” 

Nyssa laughed wryly. “Painful.”

“Well that I guessed. Tell me about your first kiss. Your favorite bow shot. Anything.” She paused, “What was your favorite birthday.” 

“I led a band of assassins to take down a human trafficker. It started with smashing through a window 87 stories up and ended with a race up into a helicopter.” 

“Wait your describing today, is today your birthday?” Sara asked, leaning forward. 

“Yes, May 10th.” 

“Holy crap! We have to celebrate!” Sara said excitedly. 

“We are celebrating Ta-er al-Asfer.” Nyssa stated matter-of-factly. 

Steaks were deposited in front of them, ending the conversation. They both ate eagerly. In between bites, Sara began to tell her the story of her eight birthday and how she received her first bike. It had pink streamers on the side and she made her father rip them off because they weren’t “cool”. 

Nyssa laughed heartily, her mind picturing a little blonde, blue eyed Sara stamping her foot. 

The bill was placed in front of them and Sara took out cash. From Nyssa’s questioning look she explained. 

“Abda showed me the cash stash.” Sara said, eyebrows wiggling. 

Nyssa laughed. “That is for emergencies only.” Not having the heart to truly admonish the woman. 

“It is an emergency. We’re celebrating your birthday!” Sara finished her wine. “Come on, let’s go find some ice cream before we head to the airport.” 

They both grabbed their backpacks and made their way out of the steakhouse. Strolling along, the street opened up to Times Square, still alight with people even though it was 3 in the morning. 

“Oh Times Square. God, I haven’t been here since I was a kid.” Sara said, staring up into the billboards and lights that surrounded square. 

“Tell me about it,” Nyssa asked, curiously. 

Sara turned her attention to Nyssa, smiling she said, “My family came when I was 10 or 11. Laurel was just a teenager at that point so she wanted nothing to do with any of us. All moody and angry. I didn’t care, though. I was just happy to see the lights. The sights I’d seen on TV.” Sara smiled and laughed. “We saw the Lion King Musical and my father and I were singing the Hukana Matata over and over again. Laurel got so mad. Storming off after the third time.” 

Sara stopped them in front of the Cold Stone Creamery, “Awe damn. It’s closed. I thought this city never sleeps.” 

Nyssa smiled at Sara’s cartoonish sad expression. “Come. We will find you ice cream.”

Nyssa grabbed Sara’s hand, feeling the warmth. She guided her into an open Walgreens, pulling her in front of a grab and go ice cream. 

Sara felt a hand on her hip as she stared into the clear glass case. Her body reacting wildly, loosened by the wine.

“What is your poison?” Nyssa whispered, much too close to Sara than necessary. 

Sara was leaning into Nyssa’s body now, making a show of choosing. “Hmmm…. I think I’ve got to go with a drumstick. Classic.”

Nyssa smiled and reached into the cabinet, grabbing two drumsticks. She stepped back and immediately missed the warmth that Sara’s body afforded. 

“I’ll let you pay since you have deemed this an emergency.” Nyssa said making their way to the checkout line. 

They strolled out into the night, walking aimlessly, letting the comfortable silence feather through as they finished their ice cream. 

Sara pulled the black leather jacket tighter around her body. “God, it’s so nice to be wearing normal clothes for once. I almost forgot how to put on jeans.” She put her hands in the coat pockets. “Whose clothes are these anyway?”

“Mine.” Nyssa replied, her heart unnaturally clenching in anxiety on whether Sara liked them or not. 

“That would explain why the jeans are a little long.” Sara joked. 

Nyssa exhaled in relief, “You should keep the jacket. It looks good on you.” She smiled toward Sara, “Besides, I much prefer the robes back home.” 

Nyssa stopped and met Sara’s eyes. “Are you excited to go back home? Or would you rather stay here?” Nyssa ventured, holding her breath against the answer.

Sara thought about it. Thought about her time in Nanda Parbat. Thought about her training and the friends she’d come to know and the decision was easy. “I’m ready to go home. I miss my dingy cot.”

Nyssa smiled and looked away, hiding her relief and the tears that unexpectedly made their way into her eyes. 

“Good. Let’s go home.”

 

***

The flight back to Dubai was uneventful. Sara’s body sliding into exhaustion as soon as she sat down in her first class pod. She didn’t awake until an hour before they landed. 

Opening her eyes, she smiled softly when she found a toothbrush, toothpaste tube, and bottle of water sitting on the small table at the pod door opening. Presumably Nyssa’s doing as she was the only other person in first class and the flight attendants were told to leave them alone unless called. 

She looked out of her pod and was disappointed to see that Nyssa’s door was closed. Grabbing the items, she stretched and went to the bathroom. She brushed her teeth thoroughly, feeling the grime of the past 24 hours wash away. Washing her face and hands, she noticed she had small nicks and cuts on her hands presumably from flying through a window. Then it was like a lightbulb went off in her body and she began to feel the soreness. Began to feel every punch and kick of the previous 24 hours and she groaned. Hobbling back towards her seat, stretching her neck and shoulders as she went. 

She found a book resting on her table when she came back. ‘Water for Elephants’ she read the title. She stashed it in her bag, vowing to read it later. 

She glanced up and saw that Nyssa’s pod door was open and she was flipping through the sky mall magazine. 

“Vibrating head massager? Lonely?” Sara smirked. 

Nyssa closed the magazine and brought a dark gaze to Sara. For a brief moment, Sara was actually afraid. Had she finally crossed the line? Silence stretched over the pair unsure of what to do so she shrunk back and sat back in her seat, fastening her seatbelt. 

The Heir was back. No longer was it Nyssa, the warrior who ate ice cream with her in the Times Square. She was back to being Nyssa, daughter of Ra’s al Ghul, Heir to the Demon. Sara couldn’t stop the frown that fell upon her face. 

The plane landed in Dubai and they breezed through customs. Sara’s confidence that came with completing a mission making her undetectable to customs officials. Nyssa led them to the small plane hangar where they boarded another small six passenger plane being flown by Thad. She hadn’t had much interaction with him but knew he was a great bowman and apparently a pilot. 

Sara and Nyssa boarded and they took off shortly. Sara’s frustration only grew as Nyssa averted her eyes and ignored her the entire way back to the small airstrip outside Nanda Parbat. 

The hike back to the compound was shorter than she remembered.

‘I guess that’s true when you’re going home,’ Sara thought. 

When they arrived back to the compound, she was immediately bombarded by other warriors questioning her first mission. It was like she was gone for years as people hugged and expressed how happy she was to come home. Twirling her in the air or grabbing her head and rustling her hair. A rambunctious warrior’s welcome. 

When they’d finally pulled back, she looked to find Nyssa but she was gone. Frustration and annoyance sat heavy in her belly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go! Really appreciate all the folks who have followed this story from the beginning. Also, how great was it to see our little Canary kicking ass on the big screen again? Yes I do want to get weird in the 70's with you. What? Who said that! *Glances around nervously*


	9. The promise

It was very late now, the moon the only light as Nyssa trudged to her cottage. She had spent hours in her father’s chamber regaling him with mission details, the status of Abda and Semal’s information extraction, of the Expediters hacking findings, but mostly of how well Ta-er al-Asfer did on her first mission. 

That was the information he wanted to know the most and Nyssa found she was happy to share it. She was proud of the other woman and how well she did. Most warriors cower or try to do too much on their first mission. Sara followed directions well and stayed out of the way when necessary. The perfect companion. 

When he finally dismissed her, she could feel the exhaustion start to settle into her bones. She wanted nothing more than shower and sleep. To forget the little bird that was filling her mind more and more these days. 

She needed to reestablish her status and push her away. It was best for both of them. Sara needed to continue her training unobstructed and Nyssa needed to focus on her destiny to lead ruthlessly and emotionlessly. 

Walking into the front door she knew something was off immediately. She pulled the small knife she kept on her hip on her right side and shifted to the balls of her feet. Walking slowly her eyes scanned every shadow. She moved toward the kitchen hugging the walls, knife at the ready. 

“This book is awesome,” Sara said without looking up. She sat drinking tea by candlelight at her kitchen table and reading ‘Water for Elephants’, the book she had left for her on the plane. 

Nyssa couldn’t help the strangled laugh that flew from her lips. “You are growing too bold, Ta-er al-Asfer.”

Sara met her eyes then, an innocent smile upon her face. 

Seeing Nyssa’s face straining with what to do next, she put the book down and met her eyes seriously, “Do you want me to go?”

Nyssa’s body and mind were warring each other. A deep battle that she didn’t know how to win. Her mind screaming to remind her of her place and make her beg for mercy. Her body screaming to make her beg for mercy in much different ways. 

In the end, Nyssa minutely shook her head, collapsing into the chair across from her. 

“Where did you go?” Sara asked. 

“I met with my father and briefed him of our mission.” 

Sara nodded. “You missed a great celebratory feast. Junayd danced on a table.”

Nyssa chuckled, “Poor table.” The moment stretched between them, the flickering of the candle the only sound. “I ate with my father.” 

Sara nodded and returned to her book. 

“Why are you here?” Nyssa asked, surprised at her honesty. 

Sara sighed and put the book down, “I was lying on my cot and started to think of the mission. And then started to think of our dinner and Times Square and I realized, I never got that story of your first kiss or your favorite bow shot.” 

Nyssa laughed incredulously at Sara’s boldness. Taking a deep breath, she spoke, “Favorite bow shot was a few years ago on a mission in Mexico City. We were taking down a drug cartel leader. He had Abda in a head lock when I put an arrow in his eye. I’d never seen her more grateful. She’s been one of my most loyal warriors ever since.” 

Sara smiled picturing the scene and her mentor’s smile. 

“First kiss.” Nyssa could feel the heat rise in her cheeks as she looked away from Sara’s inquisitive eyes. “I was eight and it was a local boy. We kissed behind a tree and then I pushed him down and ran. Very romantic.” 

Sara laughed heartily, picturing a small bow clad Nyssa, lips puckered. 

“Is that how you typically kiss? Kiss then push them down?” Sara asked, eyebrow raised. 

Nyssa replied without thinking, eyes coming to meet Sara’s boldly, “Wouldn’t you like to know.”

Sara matched Nyssa’s smirk, averting her gaze when the weight of the moment became too much. She took a sip of tea, hoping it would give her a bit of spine back.

It was too late now as a spell had been broken. The moment over. 

Nyssa stood, “You may finish your tea before heading back.” 

Nyssa didn’t wait for a reply as she made her way to the bathroom. She turned the shower to the hottest setting, letting the steam fill the small room. Peeling off her battle gear, she felt the hours of travel and the fight from the previous day’s heavy in her muscles. Inspecting herself, she found that she only had a few new bruises but remained relatively unscathed. 

She stepped under the hot water, letting it burn and cascade down her head and body. Sighing loudly, she rolled and massaged her shoulders, trying to release the tension that still lay heavily upon her. Lathering her hair with shampoo, she tried to think of anything but Sara. Tried to forget the way her eyes shined with challenge hanging from 90 stories up. The way she bounced slightly at the prospect of ice cream. The way her tongue slid over her lips in anticipation every time Nyssa got too close. How that tongue and mouth seemed to burn its way into her memory, making her ache with need and want. 

She shook her head heavily, trying hard to push all thoughts away. Turning her face to the burning water she let the scalding pain interrupt her dangerous thoughts. 

Then she felt it. The shift in the air. She whirled around, grabbing the small knife that she kept near her bath products and brought it to the intruder’s throat. 

“Do you always shower with a knife?” Sara asked. Sara didn’t wait for a reply as she grabbed Nyssa’s hand and arm, twisting it behind her back as the knife clanged on the floor. Nyssa was pressed against the shower wall, breathing heavily, trying to ignore the fact that Sara’s naked body was pinning her. 

“What are you doing?” She asked frantically, readying her body for an escape. 

“I wanted to know how you kiss.” Sara said releasing her. 

“So you thought it best to break into my shower?” Nyssa turned, incredulous. 

“Shut up, Nyssa.” Sara sighed, bringing their lips together. 

Nyssa hesitated for the briefest moments before kissing her back with fury. Her hands in Sara’s hair pulling her closer. Their bodies crushed together, a loud moan escaping Sara as she brought her arms around a smooth back. 

She pushed them back into the wall, Nyssa’s head banging slightly into the hard tile. Nyssa didn’t care, her senses occupied by every ounce of flesh that was touching Sara’s. Her thighs, her breasts, her hands. Every touch magnified and sending little pulses of pleasure. 

Nyssa rolled them, pushing Sara into the wall, taking the upper hand. Her lips moved to Sara’s neck, sucking and biting. Each kiss eliciting a stronger moan from Sara. 

Nyssa’s hands stroked from breast to upper thigh, leaving a trail of burning agony. Sara was begging for more, grinding her hips into Nyssa’s. 

“Please,” escaping Sara’s lips. Nyssa smiled, her sadistic side enjoying making Sara beg. She brought her lips back to her mouth, kissing her. Her fingers lazily traced their way up Sara’s thigh, along soft folds. Sara’s body jumping with need. 

Nyssa let her fingers slide through the wetness as she plunged a finger deep within her. Sara moaned loudly into Nyssa’s mouth, eyes rolling backwards in pleasure. She couldn’t stop the sounds from escaping her as Nyssa stroked a steady rhythm. Her thumb lightly pressing on her center, with each thrust. 

She was close now. Her head ripping back and forth, banging slightly against the smooth tile, as she was waiting to tumble over the edge. Nyssa kissing any skin that she could find that didn’t disrupt her rhythm. 

With one loud moan, Sara let go. Her body convulsing wildly. Her legs forgetting briefly how to stand as she brought her arms around Nyssa’s neck to hold her up. Nyssa extracted herself and held Sara’s hips, keeping her upright. 

As her breathing returned to normal she opened her eyes to see dark brown staring down upon her. 

‘They were filled with love’, Sara realized. It was love that Sara saw the night before. 

Nyssa averted her gaze but Sara didn’t allow it, bringing her hand to softly grab her chin. She brought their lips together in the softest of kisses. 

It was a promise. A promise of a love to come. 

***

Sara lay softly stroking Nyssa’s body. From her arms to her hips. It was early morning and they’d have to wake soon. Neither had slept much, preferring to explore each other’s bodies, the aches of the mission replaced with a different kind of ache. 

“Good morning,” Sara whispered softly. 

“Good morning,” Nyssa smiled. 

“What – no good morning little bird?”

Nyssa chuckled, massaging Sara’s bare hip.

“No. No more little bird. Not after your mission. You are black canary now.” Nyssa whispered, bringing their lips together. “My black canary.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading! I have a few one shots that I'm aptly titling "The Middle" with various levels of fluff. (That's if I ever finish them - encouragement is always helpful!)
> 
> Shout out again to the folks who stuck with this story, commenting along the way. I really appreciate the encouragement. Makes me love this community and fandom so much! 
> 
> Until next time! Thanks!


End file.
